New Life, Old Habids
by RyokoUri
Summary: Ria is an only slightly emoish nineteen year old. Izaya is an only slightly douchebaggish information broker. One would think these two would have nothing in common. That's because they sorta don't. IzayaXOC T for language.
1. Prologue

****

An:

**My computer seems to think I spelled Izaya wrong… huh… ALSO! I can't stop listening to Limone's Izaya songs. They make me so unbelievably happy, which is kinda hard to do. Unless I get some ota merch. **

* * *

It's the start of the story. In other words the **Prologue**.

Applause for the exit.

I wanted to change myself. Completely… so I started with my friends.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said before taking a sip of my milkshake. The three girls stopped their constant chatter and stared at me.

"Nani?" Kana looked at me. She was the leader of our little group. If she was pack leader I was the runt. Today was different, I would no longer be quiet little Rin, oppressed and ignored until convenient.

Her glare bore into my skull and made it hard to say what I really wanted to. That was her, worst friend and greatest enemy. She'd always been intimidating. Beautiful face with long brown hair and greenish eyes that invaded your brain and found your deepest insecurity. I had to throw away that fear to throw away that life.

"I'm no longer going to be your friend." I stared right back at her. The other two looked at each other and then back at me. "I'm leaving for Tokyo next week."

There was a pause.

"Because you got accepted into Tokyo-U right?" Shiori, Kana's right hand, asked. She wasn't anything more than a cheap copy of Kana, except with tacky red hair instead of brown.

"No. That's not the reason." It was true that I got accepted, but that wasn't why I was going.

"Did you fall in love with someone from Tokyo?" Mugi asked. She was too stupid to go into detail about, or even answer for that matter. She was the lowest in our pack, excluding me.

"I'm leaving to start a new life. As you know, my parents said they would give me 85000 yen if I graduated top of my class. I did. So, I'm leaving for Tokyo in order to start a new life away from you abusive bitches." I started to get up.

"Wait! Uh, hey, Rin-chan lets talk this over." Shiori started, she was waving her arms back and forth in an attempt to calm me down. "You can buy us some smoothies and we c-"

I splashed my milkshake in her face. Smiling, I laid my hands on the table. I looked everyone of them in the eyes. My long black hair barely touched the table. My brown eyes stared directly into their own eyes, saying "go die, fat bitch". Then the words finally came out of my mouth after six long years of being used by those three.

"Why don't you pay for your own shit, whore." I got up and left after that.

* * *

And some Applause for the entry.

It was a week later and I was on the train sporting my new look. I had went to get my hair cut the day before. It was cut to my shoulders, and it felt really weird having shorter hair. I picked the most ridiculous color I could think of. Blonde. That was weird too. I kept expecting to see my old long black hair in the mirror. The next day I'd be in Tokyo… it was… nerve racking…

"Hey." A high tempo voice said. It sounded like a field mouse. I turned my head to see a full grown woman. She looked like a writer. Her hair was light brown and cut into a short bob. She had standard brown eyes, they framed by a pair of smart looking glasses. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a simple white blouse with a pair of black stilettos. I think that from anyone's prospective she would have looked like a stereotypical journalist.

I blinked in awe at her.

"My seat is next to yours!" She smiled cheerfully. She took her seat and extended her hand. "I'm Kurokawa Minasaki, but you can just call me Mina."

I shook her hand. "Ria."

Yes, I lied about my name. I didn't want to be known as Asagi Rin, daughter of a fish marketer and a translator. God, even my parents were boring. They had both hoped that I'd follow in one of their footsteps. So my father taught me everything he knew about _dead fish_ and my mother taught me every language she knew. Which is only two if you don't count our native language of Japanese. Those talents are utterly useless.

"No last name?" Mina cocked her head to the side like a dog. I shook my head. She shrugged and continued with conversation. "So why are you going Tokyo?"

"To not be here." I responded. I looked at her. She probably only asked so I'd respond with: "You?"

"I have a confession of love to make!" She squealed, wiggling a little bit.

"_We are now heading towards to Kanto region." _The speakers informed us as we pulled out of the station.

"Anyway… what district are you going to? Shibuya? Shinjuku? Tamachi?" Mina began to ask me, so I thought I'd tell her just to shut her up.

"Ikebukuro…." I replied.

"AH! No way! That's where I'm going!" Her eyes lit up. It concerned me, I thought she'd ask me for a favor. "Nee, can I ask you a favor?"

Dammed it all! "You can ask, it doesn't mean I'll accept."

She nodded. "Can I seek you advice?"

"If you let me stay at your place." I responded. I hadn't really thought about where I was going to live until that moment. Her eyes sparkled, so I was going to take a guess that meant yes.

"Okay, well there's this guy I've liked since my first year of high school. He's pretty intimidating, but I know deep down he's really nice!" She began her story making over dramatic gestures. "Anyway, I graduated without telling him my feelings, and we never talked once. I went to college here in Kansai… so I couldn't see him for all those years… and I still can't think of any guy but him."

Her face was very red, she acted a lot like a teenager, more so than I did and I was nineteen. It seemed like she gave a lot of thought to this. I kind of felt sorry for her. I'd only "fallen in love" once in my lifetime. He ended up dating Kana instead of me. So I was really in no rush to have my heart stomped on again.

"You're really devoted. How do you know he hasn't changed?" I asked her in my most cynical voice.

"I JUST KNOW!" The entire train car turned their heads to us. Mina noticed this and quieted herself down. "I mean, Heiwajima-kun isn't one to change so drastically."

"Then why don't you just tell him how you feel." I sighed, looking briefly out the window. "I mean-"

When I turned my head back to the older woman she was sobbing. HOLY SHIT! I had a miniature panic attack trying to calm her down.

"He-he won't accept me that way…. H-he do-doesn't like c-c-cowards. Which-hick- Which is what I am!" She continued to cry.

"You're not a coward, you just… uh… Listen if you avoid this you'll only begin to hate yourself more." I told her.

"You-you think s-so R-Ria-chan?" Her tears stopped, I nodded. "I see… thank you."

That woman was a handful…

How was I supposed to know those around her were even more of a handful?


	2. First Chapter

**An: ****Mina is made of fail and cheesey lyrics. I swear she is. I went to a con and didn't rub my face into an Izaya cosplayer's coat. I am disappoint in myself.**

**

* * *

**

It's the **First Chapter**, but does anyone really care?

The stress of meeting new people. It annoys.

When we reached Ikebukuro, there were two people waiting for Mina at the station. They looked related to each other. They had almost identical faces to each other. One was a girl the other a man. It was only when we got closer that I realized that they were twins. Not identical, obviously, but they looked very similar.

The girl had long chocolate brown hair and ivory skin. What most would call a Japanese beauty, she had a small frame and a delicate face. Her eyes were a black hole that sucked in someone's attention. She was dressed in a classic Lolita style, holding a maroon parasol. Her skirt was the same color and went to her knees. Her blouse was cream color. She was wearing a black pair of Mary Janes and long maroon colored stockings.

Her brother had her same face only more masculine. They even had the same black eyes. His hair was a sandy blonde with skin only slightly darker than his sister's. He looked also somewhat feminine, to the point of being almost androgynous. He was taller than his sister by a number of centimeters. He was dressed in a Visual Kei style. He had red skinny jeans with rips in them, and a long sleeved black shirt that was torn at the end.

"Hello, Mina-san." He smiled. Suddenly out of nowhere a blur flew and hit him directly in the face. I began to think those tears in his clothing weren't on purpose.

The blur was a woman with what most men would call a sexy body. She wasn't hiding it either. Her skirt went to her thighs, and tank top was rather tight. She had long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail, her eyes that boiled over with rage were colored blue. On her fists resided a heavy looking pair of brass knuckles.

"NAGATO-KUN, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled stepping on the male twin. "I was gonna be the first to say hello to Mina-chan!"

As she was going to step on him again, he rolled out of the way. He stood up, holding a cleaver.

"Now, now, Tachibana…. Let's not fight on Mina-san's first day back." His voice was no longer calm and reassuring, instead it was sadistic.

"SHUT UP, YOU QUEER!" The apparent Tachibana ran towards him. I had to give it to her, she had guts. I'd never _run _toward someone with _any_ kind of knife in their hands. I found it weird that Mina and I seemed to be the only ones seeing this. Maybe everyone was just ignoring the situation.

While the other two were fighting, the female twin walked up to us.

"Hello, Kurokawa-san. May I ask who this is?" She questioned in a polite but monotone voice.

"Ah! Yeah, Ria this is Nagato Hana." Mina smiled, completely ignoring the epic battle going on behind the small girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hana bowed towards me. I bowed slightly myself.

The fight had paused and the duo ran over to us.

"Oh, and this Nagato Hori and Tachibana Yume." Mina introduced the other to me. "Guys this is Ria, I met her on the train, she's going to be staying with me."

"Ria? No last name?" Tachibana asked. I shook my head. "You don't talk much do you?"

"No, I never have. Ever since the beginning of my creation, I've been a very silent girl. All throughout my elementary school years I had no friends because of it. Then in midd-"

"Haha… you're a fucking comic genius!" Tachibana sarcastically spat.

There was an awkward pause that hung in the air.

"So, anyway, Mina-san… are you ready?" Hori asked. She blushed and nodded.

Ready? Ready for what?

* * *

The stress of seeing someone confess. It's strange.

I realized what the man by ready. Ready for the hardest thing poor little Mina has ever had to do. It was weird that I called her little even though she was older than me by four years.

"Th-there he is…" She blushed heavily.

He was tall, blonde and wearing a bartender's outfit. That seemed like an odd combination, but to each his own. I squinted my eyes. He was actually pretty handsome, in a rather familiar kind of way. It kind of bothered me that I couldn't place who in the hell he looked like. Even though he was handsome, I wouldn't classify him as a pretty boy. He was… how would I put it?

"So seme…" I heard Hori's voice coo. After knowing him for about ten minutes, I could tell he was fairly gay. At least he was bi-sexual. I decided not to ask.

"That implies he's gay, retard. So manly would be better dumbass." Yume hissed at him.

"Fuck you bitch. He could be gay. He's always chasing after Orihara." Hori glared at her.

"Dude, they fucking hate each other." Yume spat. "Besides even _if _he was gay, it wouldn't be for Orihara, it'd be for someone much more moe."

"Like me." Hori smiled, pointing to himself.

"No, bitch, not like you. Like Mina-chan if she had a dick." She replied, gritting her teeth in disgust.

"You bitch! Are you trying to insinuate that I'm not cute!" He whisper-yelled.

"I can not believe you two are having this conversation right as Mina is preparing herself to confess." Hana turned her emotionless gaze to them. The duo froze as if they were terrified of such a small girl. "Baka."

Mina began to hyperventilate a little, rocking back and forth. I grabbed her shoulders partly to calm her down, partly to stop that annoying rocking. She looked at me, a fear of rejection in her eyes said more than words could have.

"If I don't do this… I'll regret it." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

She stood up and walked over to her unrequited love. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around towering over her.

"Heiwajima-k-kun… I-I-I-I-I…" She began, fumbling over her words.

"… Who the hell are you?" He asked. Mina clenched the left side of her shirt, was if she was shot in the heart. I considered that she might have been having a heart attack. I believe hearing Yume claim 'No, Kira's gotten her!', followed by Hori kicking her.

Mina heel-toed back to us.

"I can't do this guys." She whispered. Yume punched her directly in the face in hopes to knock some sense into the shy woman.

"You pussy out and I'll beat the hell out of you." She glared at her friend. Mina looked at Hori for help.

"Don't look at me. I'll throw you into traffic." He informed her. Her eyes widened, terrified. She ran back to Heiwajima.

He looked at her then at us, probably wondering what in the world was going on. She looked at the ground, blushing madly. She was really immature for her age.

"Um… Heiwajima-kun, you probably, no definitely, don't remember me… but uh-" She managed to get out that much so far.

"Can you look me in the eyes when you talk, looking at the ground makes it hard for me to hear you." He requested from her.

She did as he asked, resulting in her blushing harder and a slight nose bleed. She tried to talk, but words wouldn't come out. She clenched at her heart again and ran back to us.

"I really can't do this you guys." She told us. Her eyes were widened, her face was all red, she was bleeding from the nose (that could have actually been from the earlier punch o the face), and she was breathing heavily. Hana smacked Mina with her parasol so hard the twenty-three year old fell to the ground.

"If you do not at least try, Kurokawa-san, I'll throw you off Tokyo Tower." She explained. Mina looked at Hana, betrayed. I made a mental note that the shy woman was extremely durable and could probably survive a fall off of Tokyo Tower.

The brunette got up and dusted herself off. She walked back over to an extremely confused Heiwajima.

"An-anyway Heiwajima-kun, we went to H-H-High S-S-School t-tog-gether. A-and I-" She was cut off by the tall gentleman.

"Spit it out, you've beginning to annoy me." He attempted not to break anything on the small woman. She grabbed at her heart once again and looked back at us.

"Ah! What accursed fate!" She began. I blinked, what? Where did that come from? "Cupid's arrow is being particularly cruel to me today. HAHAHAHAHA!"

She hugged herself and looked like she completely insane.

"Shit!" Yume cursed.

"She's going into…" Hana started.

"Extremely cheesey mode!" Hori finished.

"What?" I was utterly lost. They explained to me that whenever Mina starts to fail at saying things, she begins to say them in the most unnecessarily eloquent way possible, to the point of being lame as hell.

"Ah! Those twisted fates made it so I could never say those words to my muse!" She clenched her shirt again. "A tragic comedy for the gods! Aphrodite is laughing at my lack of words! The irony! I, who have majored in Literature, can not say three simple words! How? How can they torture me so? Do you hate me that much Hera? So much as to snub those emotions away from me? What will it take to get me to show him?"

I had to stop this terrible monologue. I ran towards her and placed my hand over her mouth. She struggled to keep talking.

"You're making yourself look like an ass, Mina-san." I informed her. She broke away from me. Heiwajima started to back away like any person would in that situation.

She stopped shaking and in what I believe was an act of desperation whispered something so quietly that I had no clue what it was. She ran away. Fast. Faster than anyone I'd ever seen in such pointy ass shoes. I looked at Heiwajima who was walking away.

What… What the hell just happened?


	3. Second Chapter

**An: ****This chapter will have Izaya. Dammit! It will! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? If you can tell me where beginning sentences originate from you get a Koooooooookie-krisp.**

* * *

So this is the **Second Chapter **of my life.

All the wrong words at all the wrong times, so yeah.

"What did you say to him anyway?" I asked Mina when I finally reached her house. Hori had given me to directions and my new roommate didn't even bother to lock the door.

She was huddled into a ball on the couch. She was shoveling strawberry ice cream into her face. I doubted she had bought chocolate… which somewhat upset me. Seeing as I spent over an hour trying to find her apartment.

"Eh mmmff mf hrma mmmf bamffs." She muttered. I looked at her like she was retarded.

"What?" I couldn't catch any of that with a lacrosse stick.

"I said I want to have your babies…" She said very quietly. I laughed straight at her.

"Y-You actually SAID that?" I cackled. She threw a pillow at me, direct to the face. "Mrf. Don't worry I couldn't hear you, so I doubt he could."

"But what… WHAT IF HE COULD?" She yelled. She didn't have to. I was standing right there. She jumped up and ran into the other room.

I stood there, dumbfounded… where was I going to put my stuff?

* * *

All the right moves and all the wrong clothing choices, so yeah.

I went out the next day. The sun was extremely bright. I just wanted to get away from Mina's gloomy self. It was weird… I didn't feel like I had changed that much…

I mean, I wasn't being used or bullied like in Osaka, but… All I knew was that I didn't want to be a weak-hearted person. That was something I could not become. Someone who stands in the background watching events. That meant I need to help Mina. Somehow…

I sat on a bench to think. What was the cure for telling someone _that_? She couldn't just avoid him. GAH! I needed someone else's opinion on the matter. I fiddled with my yellow jacket as a way to gather my thoughts. I glared at the ground in deep thought. I kind of felt like hitting something. Damn, this was annoying me. I couldn't think a single thing.

"Fuck!" I cursed, punching the bench. I hissed in my self frustration. It wasn't til that moment I noticed people staring at me. I wondered why. Was it that I kind of looked like a bee? What with my black skirt, dark grey tank top, and yellow hoodie.

I looked around. At that moment everyone averted their gazes. People in Ikebukuro were strange. I got up and people flinched.

"Strange." I murmured walking away from that area. My hands rested in my pockets. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling that told me I was being followed. I saw a sports shop and decided to head in there, just in case I being paranoid.

That feeling left me for a while, but it came back. I went to the baseball area and picked up a bat. Slowly dragging it on the ground, I went to the cash register.

I placed it on there and the kind old man at working at the register let me have it for half off.

"Wow… are you sure Ojii-san?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes just take it!" He said in a panicked voice. I didn't argue with him after that.

As I left the store I could still feel whoever following me. At least I had a bat to protect myself with. I had only beaten someone up once in my life. It was also with a bat. I didn't really want to, Kana forced me to beat up a girl she didn't like just to show her that even the weakest in her group could put her in hospital for a year with multiple broken bones. The victim never said it was me, for fear of what Kana would do to her after. It was my first year of High School, and as much as I hated to admit it, I liked beating her up. It released all of my hatred for Kana that I couldn't express.

I decided it was time to face my stalkers. I turned into an alleyway. I turned to face them. They were three wannabe gangsters. They were chuckling. Wielding lead pipes in their hands.

"I thought the Yellow Scarves were gone, but I guess not. Yo! We're from the Dollars and we're here to put you in your place!" The one in the middle said. He had he baseball cap on in that annoying to the side fashion. He was tan to the point of being orange.

"I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about." I sighed, leaning to my right. I really just wanted to beat these guys up for so damn stereotypically douche bagish.

"Though I 'ad no clue the Scarves had such fine ladies." The one on the far left laughed. He had some retarded bandana/ascot thing around his neck.

"Too bad we gonna haftah ruin that pretty little face of yours." The right one smiled. This one was a real gem, he was wearing what was more than likely 100% pure plastic bling and had a white tee-shirt one.

"Eh? What bad boys picking on a harmless girl!" What could only classify as the most sarcastic voice I've ever heard called. The trio turned their heads.

A rather handsome twenty-some year old stood smirking. He had short black hair and reddish brown eyes. The thing that caught my eye was his black coat with rather fluffy looking fur.

I took that distraction as a cue to hit Bandana Man over the head with my bat. He stumbled a bit, bleeding from the head. His friends ignored Fluffy the Thug Slayer and came after me. Bling Boy ran towards me, swinging his lead pipe. Thankfully, he missed.

"Ow!" Cap-e-Tan cried in pain. Bling and I stopped, looking at Fluffy. Cap-e-Tan's shoulder had a small cut on it.

"I just hate to be ignored, I'm so sorry." Fluffly smirked.

"You bastard!" Cap-e-Tan ran towards Fluffy. Who dodged quickly.

I once again carpe diem-ed, and hit Bling in the back of the legs. He fell to the ground just as Bandana got up from his head injury. Picking up his lead pipe, he rushed towards me. I had to think quick.

"Batter-up!" I cheered, hitting him in the face with the steel bat. That was a line that sounded cooler in my head.

I looked over at the Fluffy and Cap-e-Tan epic battle. Cap-e-Tan staggered back, multiple scratches on his face. It didn't even look as if Fluffy had moved his hands from his pockets.

"Ah! Man, you're just made of testosterone, aren't you?" Fluffy asked cheerfully. Cap-e-Tan started walking backwards, then finally ran away. I smirked a little at the victor-

"Aggg." I choked as I tried to pull the lead pipe away from my neck. I had no success.

"Hey bastard, don't move or I snap the little lady's neck in half." Bling grinned. Damn retard. He would be able to quote _snap my neck in half_ with a lead pipe. Snap my neck? Yes. In half? No.

"Aaaa." I tried to kick, but he just tightened his grip. Fucking fuck.

"I guess I'm no match for you." Fluffy sighed, throwing his hands in the air. I could feel Bling smile, until his grip loosened.

"Cha!" He sneered letting me go. His wrist was bleeding slightly. Allowing me to escape was a fatal mistake. I kicked him as hard I could in the worst place for a man to get hit. Bling fell to his knees. Even Fluffy looked slightly in pain at the simple thought of it. I then picked up my bat and walked towards Fluffy.

* * *

All the right friends in all the wrong places, so yeah.

"It's been a while since I've seen a member of the Yellow Scarves…" Fluffy smiled as we were walked down the street.

"What is that anyway?" I stopped and looked at him, feeling like an idiot for not knowing about it.

"You don't know what color gangs are?" He lifted eyebrow, still smirking.

"AH! So you mean it's like the Yakuza!" I gasped a little.

"Not really, where are you from?" He asked.

"Osaka…" I blinked.

"That explains a lot." He nodded. I gave him a good fuck you look. The air became extremely quiet. "Anyway you should probably not wear that jacket again."

"Are you going to buy me a new one?" I asked. "Because this is the only jacket I brought from home."

"What did you run away or something?" He smirked, it was creepy. I shook my head.

"I'm nineteen, if I leave home it's perfectly normal. Actually, leaving home is encouraged at my age." I informed him. He let out an 'ah'. "Hey, um…"

He looked at me with no interest as to what I was going to say next. That totally made me feel great about myself.

"Okay, so metaphorically, you're a shy woman with a low self esteem. If you told the metaphorical man you love that you want to have his babies by accident, what would you do?" I asked him in hopes that he'd help. "Oh, and you're not sure whether he heard you, but you hope he didn't because you made a total ass of yourself anyway."

He blinked and began laughing. I had to admit it that, yes it was kind of funny, but I didn't need that answer from him.

"Who are you talking about? Is this metaphorical woman you?" He smiled. I shook my head and informed him it was a friend. "Sure a 'friend'"

He put quotations around the word friend. I gave him a look that said I'd beat him with that bat.

"Forget I even asked." I huffed. I ran my fingers through my newly blonde hair. It was soft. I wondered what I'd do with that situation. If I were Mina, I wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with. I wouldn't have confessed my love to him, or anyone for that matter. Or maybe new me would have just came out and shout it to the world…

"Orihara Izaya." Fluffy said out of nowhere. What? Why did that sound familiar? "That's my name."

"Ria." I said in response. I was now expecting the typical, 'No last name?' to occur.

When all he did smile and say "Let's be friends, Ri-chan!" I was surprised.

"Uh… sure?" I was really hoping that wasn't a bad idea.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked. I nodded, pulling it out. We exchanged numbers. "Is Kana the friend you were talking about?" He inquired. I snatched my phone out of his hands.

"No. She's not my friend, I just haven't deleted that number." I said. I actually tried to delete all of them, but for some reason I found myself able to push the 'yes' button. I didn't understand why. I wasn't worried she'd find out… I just wanted to see if they would call or text for me to please come back. In retrospect, that was really pathetic.

I looked at the number in my phone, that made my fifth friend, actually acquaintance, in Ikebukuro. This time it was an attractive male who I was pretty sure was heterosexual… unlike Hori who was an attractive male that I was pretty sure _wasn't_ heterosexual. I read the words _Orihara Izaya_…

Orihara…

Orihara was a pretty unique name. One would think I'd remember where I'd it before.

_He's always chasing after Orihara. _

I turned my attention to the man in front of me.

"Orihara…" I said in a small voice.

"You can just call me Izaya, Ri-chan!~" He smirked that creepy smile of his.

"Do you know someone with the name Heiwajima?" I asked. His smile faded. He started walking and I followed him.

"Well I-" He was cut short by a motorcycle flying in the air and smacking him to the ground. HOLY SHIT! I ran over to him, as any decent person would.

"Izaya-san, daijoubou desu ka?" I asked, seriously? Why was I the only checking to see if he was alright?

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned my head to see Heiwajima.

"Holy fuck…" I whispered. Heiwajima looked at me.

"Don't I know you?" He asked. I shook my head violently, not wanting to be hurt in any way. "Yeah, you're the friend of thaaa-"

He trailed off, as if he didn't really want to remember it. Maybe he did hear Mina's bizarre confession. The smartass genes inside me arose at this moment.

"Yes, but you don't _know_ me. Like my name, where I hail from, or any other such things." I explained. He looked at me annoyed. Izaya sat up and brushed himself off. "Holy shit, how are you able to get up?"

"Shizu-chan!~ You scared poor little Ri-chan!" He said, but not in the regular playful tone, it was more of a I hate you and everything you stand for.

"I'm… just gonna leave… you two seem like you have matters to settle." I said, backing up only a bit.

"No, do stay. You wanted to know if I knew a Heiwajima. He's right here." Izaya said a serious voice that didn't suit him.

"I know that…" I said backing away some more.

"Eh? You know each other?" Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't rape the question, Izaya-san. I already said that no, we technically do not. I didn't even know his first name was Shizu." I said. The black haired man began laughing. I really couldn't understand _why_.

"That's not my first name…" Heiwajima said throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. He grabbed a light post and pulled it out of the ground. "IT'S HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"

I hauled ass out of there. Fuck my life. Izaya was right behind me as Heiwajima threw the light post our way.

I began to realize I had just made friends with the _wrong person._


	4. Third Chapter

_**An: **__**DARLING! Welcome back! TO HELL! Lol j/k, seriously who even reads these things when they're this short? **_

* * *

When it comes to the **Third Chapter**, why do we even bother?

Damn those messages, damn them to hell.

I could tell when Yume invited herself over, that it was not going to be my day.

"So yesterday…" Yume began. She was in our kitchen dying her hair. Pink. If you asked me why I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell you because she avoided the question. "I was reading a story online."

"Yeah." I made my obligatory reply, eating some of the sushi she had brought over for us.

"And it was terrible! I wanted to write a comment to tell the person how terrible it was, but I figured that'd be a waste of time. So I figured I just wouldn't comment and I'd watch the writer sweat it out and run out of ideas going into a downwards spiral." She grinned. She scratched a piece of sushi.

"That's horrible!" Mina cried. She spit out the sushi that she just put in her mouth. "Anyway, why wouldn't you just tell them so they'd work harder!"

"You need to rinse your hair, it's been ten minutes." I informed Yume. She did as told. "Where'd you get this sushi from?"

My phone vibrated.

_Text From: Orihara Izaya:_

_Ohayou, Ri-chan~ \(^.^)/_

I started typing back. I'd like to mention I was never good at the whole texting thing. Damn that new fangled technology.

"I can't believe you actually like that stuff." Mina stared at me in disgust. I decided not to mention that she hasn't been outside of the apartment in three days. Yume finished washing the bleh out of her hair.

"To Mina: Because it was fun. To Ria: It's Russian Sushi. It's nice and cheap!" She sat giving a thumbs up.

"And gross." Mina huffed. She decided to change the topic again. "What's the name of that story, maybe I'll give them some advice."

"It's says you should towel dry first to check for suds." I read the box, then went back to my texting. I stuck my tongue out, trying to concentrate. The conversation was becoming duller.

"Right." Yume got a towel. "Oh, and the title is To Each Her Own Heart by Minawase."

Mina looked like she was going to cry. Clearly that had been her story she didn't want to claim it.

"So, uh, what didn't you like about the story, exactly?" Mina asked. She wanted that critique no matter what. Yume could tell it was Mina's story. She smirked.

"The main character was a total Mary Sue, the male lead was emotionally unstable, and the rival was more likeable than the main character. Then there was the generic plotline!" Yume said drying her hair via one of our towels.

_To: Orihara Izaya:_

_ಠ_ಠ Dude, it's 1 in the afternoon. There's no Ohayou at this time. _

"Ah really…" Mina seemed somewhat crushed. My phone vibrated again, Izaya was really good at texting. "Who are you texting?"

"No one." I said walking out of the kitchen area to sit on the couch aka my bed. I didn't want Mina to see. Obviously, Heiwajima didn't like Izaya, so why would Mina? The reason I hid from Yume was because I didn't like her that much.

_Text From: Orihara Izaya_

_Ara? Really? Hey, wanna meet up today?_

I began to text back slowly. The two women followed me into the living room and were trying to read my messages, I hid it from them.

"Could it be that our little Ria-chan has found herself a boyfriend?" Yume asked. "Oh! Suds! Gotta go wash out my hair!"

"They're not my boyfriend, I just don't want you nosey bitches reading my messages." I retorted. I attempted to change the subject. "So where's this Russian Sushi Restaurant?"

_To: Orihara Izaya:_

_Not if I'm going to have to run away in fear and terror like last time, no, no, I do not._

I sent the message while Mina wasn't looking.

"Does it pertain to your mystery man?" Yume asked re-entering the room.

"He's just a friend, I'm not interesting in a relationship and I'm fairly certain he isn't eith-" My phone vibrated once again. I couldn't open my phone with them staring intently. Fucking nosey bitches. They gleamed at me. Why did they even care so much? Didn't they have other things they could have been doing?

"So it's a he?" Mina smiled.

"Don't two have your own love lives to worry about?" I shrewdly asked. Mina's head dropped. It was mean, but it got her to drop the topic. Yume went over to cheer up Mina, or crush her soul more I couldn't tell, I took the opportunity to read the text.

_Text From: Orihara Izaya:_

_I'll protect you~ Unless he does show up then you're on your own~_

I huffed at the text. I typed a simple and quick message.

_To: Orihara Izaya:_

_Fuck you._

The duo rushed towards just as the message finished sending. They both muttered underneath their breaths.

"So, you're admitting Anon Man is a part of your love life?" Yume grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Anon Man? Someone needed to get off the computer for a while. I wondered if me knowing what she was talking about meant that I needed to get off the computer for a while.

"No, he is not. I'm admitting you two need to get a life." The annoyed tone in my voice should have been enough to make them leave me be. My phone vibrated again. Yume snatched it from me and flipped it open. My stomach dropped and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She began to read the message.

"'Uwah!~ Ri-chan is SUPER mean~' says…" She looked at the name and stopped.

"ORIHARA IZAYA!" Mina yelled in fury. "You're dating HIM!"

"I already said I'm not dating him!" I retorted. I had expected this much. Mina had her overly creepy stalker-like obsession with Heiwajima and what not.

"Okay, then you're ACTUALLY FRIENDS with that douche!" Mina screeched. It was like when the television suddenly gets that blue screen, making that elongated beeeeep causing you to get a massive headache.

"He's not a douche, he's 100% asshole from concentrate." I corrected her. I probably sounded like an ass.

"A better question is why aren't dating him!" Yume said, still keeping my cellular captive. She licked her lips. "He's hot as hell!"

I cringed a little at that. It was weird having anyone refer to Izaya as hot as hell. I clearly didn't see what she saw. It seemed kind of random that she and Izaya knew each other. Actually, that she knew him, he didn't have to know her for her consider him 'hot as hell'. I attempted to grab my phone back before she started sexting him. Yume turned around, avoiding my attack.

"How do you even know him!" Mina was still enraged that I even knew him. I rolled my eyes. Such an annoying duo. Such a trivial and mundane conversation.

"Well, these wannabe gangsters thought I was in a rival gang called Yellow something-or-other. They attacked me, and Izaya helped me beat them up." I replied, still plotting how to retrieve my phone.

"How romantic! He's like your knight in a furry coat!" Yume said spinning around. There was something seriously wrong with her.

"No, it was not at all romantic." I reassured her. You read that chapter, you know as well as I that it was anything BUT romantic.

"I get it they thought you were apart of the Yellow Scarves because of that jacket you always wear." Mina said. "Is that why you started carrying a baseball bat with you everywhere?"

I nodded. Yume pressed a button on my phone. Panic. That was the first emotion that washed over me. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Oh, I told him to meet you at the Russian Sushi joint." She smiled. I could punch her. The phone vibrated. "Oh, he agreed!"

"I don't even know where it is." I said flatly. Why did she make my decision for me? She annoyed me. She pissed me off so much.

"Oh, don't worry… I'll tell you…" Yume smiled creepily, inching towards me.

Ever get that feeling something terrible was going to happen?

I had that feeling then.

* * *

Damn those bitches, damn them all.

I've got to get less friends. My first week in Tokyo and I hate all of my friends. Those bitches dressed me in some frilly pink shit. Yume dressed me like that to make me look like an idiot. They need to die. Just like I wanted to at that moment.

"You look like an Easter Egg." A familiar antagonizing voice rang. I looked at Izaya, he was dressed a usual, so obviously didn't think this was a date like Yume assured me it was.

"Fuck you. I hate you. I hate all of you." I spat. Yes, I knew I looked tacky as hell. I hated this. Yume was just deleted as a friend. I now hated her.

"Why do you have that bat still?" He asked, looking at my right hand.

"Because I can." I hissed.

"Kya~ So moody~ Why'd you even come if you're gonna be sooo mean~" He whined in a feminine way.

"Stop being so gay. I wish to obtain sushi." I commanded.

We entered the restaurant, upon seeing a bartenders outfit, we exited the restaurant. I actually pushed Izaya out of my way to escape, that bastard grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back to gain momentum.

We ran at first, but then realized he didn't see us and therefore wasn't chasing after us. We had ended up in a tunnel-like place with graffiti on the walls. It wasn't even particularly good graffiti, it was just graffiti.

"FML!" I yelled, my stomach roared loudly. I hissed. "Fuuuuuuuuck!"

"You must really love sushi." Izaya smirked. He really didn't know when to shut up. "Almost as must as I love humans~"

"I don't care." I grumbled. I only knew Izaya a small amount, and I wanted to keep it that way. I sat against a wall. "You could seriously have made love to my mom, and I still wouldn't care."

I really wished I hadn't made the previous statement, because I was having visions of Izaya having sex my mother. My mother is not an attractive woman, so much so that my average looking dad was her idea of eye candy. When I was younger she had me convinced that attractive actors were not real people. She'd bleed out of her eyes upon seeing Heiwajima or Izaya.

"You must not have anything you truly love." Izaya sat next to me.

"No. The only talents I have are speaking English and being able to tell how much a red scaled tuna is worth." I informed him. Something hurt my heart. I put my head between my knees. I was right, this wasn't my day.

"I have many talents." Izaya boasted. I didn't answer, because I really didn't want to know. I had a feeling he'd tell me anyway. So whatever.

There was an emotion raising inside my soul. I wished that I could label it. As anything. It wasn't a standard emotion… was it regret? If that was it… what did I have to regret? I just came to Ikebukuro, I hardly had any time to realize any mistake I may have made. I didn't want to go home. I'd just fall back into my old self. I couldn't really say that my new self was any different from my old self. At least, not by much. Maybe it was just plain old indifference. I didn't want that emotion.

"Are you crying?" Izaya asked. Was I?

I had been so deep in thought I hadn't realized it. I didn't dare lift up my head, or even speak, for fear I'd sob. I simply shook my head. The last person I'd want to see me cry is Orihara Izaya. Why was I such a damn emotional rollercoaster? I only hoped that when I officially not a teenager, I'd be rid of that terrible, terrible feeling.

I was never meant to be a leader. I never had a chance on my own, I should have just obeyed Kana until I found someone new to take orders from. It was no one here. No one I'd met. Not those twins, I couldn't pretend to give a damn about. Not that newly bubble gum rooted woman who was extremely noisy. Not even the first person I met on my way to my 'new life', even she, she was too weak for me to follow. I couldn't take it. I wanted to escape. Escape. Cowardly.

"Izaya…" I whispered.

"What?" He replied, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, I was probably boring him. I think that that particular moment, I'd be uninteresting to anyone.

"Have you ever hated yourself?" I asked in vain. I knew what the answer was.

"No."

I knew it. Normal people like who they've developed into over the years. I never…. I couldn't remember a single time in my life where I actually liked myself. Even remotely. Damn… this was a comedy and I was failing at it.

"Do you believe in the afterlife?" Came the sudden question.

Did I? I had no idea. I had always been indifferent when it came to religion. I stood up.

"I don't even I think I care if there is one." I replied. I didn't want to go back. Go back to having Mina judging me for who I'm friends with. Go back to that place that's so mundane. I wanted more than average. It wasn't good enough for me.

"Can I stay you?"

The words escaped my mouth without me even processing them until afterwards.

I really, really hated myself.


	5. Chapter Four

**An: ****Whew… that last chapter was so EMO! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. What's be different about this chapter? It was brought to you by the letter: Google Translate.**

* * *

In **Chapter Four**, what? I don't even…

This is Not Long.

I don't know why I asked. I don't know why he said yes. I guess it's better not to know.

I opened my eyes. The surroundings were strange. Blinking, I remembered what had happened. Izaya's couch sucked. It was leathery and hard, but I wouldn't say that to his face.

"Mooorning sunshine~" Izaya yelled annoyingly into my ears. I flopped back down onto the uncomfortable couch.

"Mrffff." I mumbled.

"Is that even Japanese?" He mocked me. Hah. I'd show him.

"Ya nadyeyusʹ, ty umreshʹ.(I hope you die.)" I smiled to myself. There were two non Japanese languages I knew. One of them was English, but the other was Russian. There was no way he'd-

"Takie zhestokie veshchi, chtoby skazatʹ, smotrit, kak kto-to hochet bytʹ vyseleny. (Such cruel things to say, looks like someone wants to be evicted.)" He responded in flawless Russian. I sat up and stared at him. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

The. Fuck. I was still in the hideous pink thing from the day before.

"Dress in what, exactly." I sneered. He pointed to the table. It had a pair of his clothing on it. I picked it up and dressed in the bath room.

His clothing was somewhat big on me, but that was to be expected. He was an adult male, and I a female. There was going to be some sorts of size difference. It wasn't like I had huge boobs that made the shirt fit any better. No, I had what I'd like to consider average size. For Japan at least. I walked out and put my favorite black boots on.

"You look like a boy." Izaya commented.

"Go to hell." I hissed.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller id. Kurokawa Mina. I pressed ignore.

"Hurry up, Rin-chan~" I heard Izaya call. I shot a look at him. Did he just call me Rin?

"What did you call me?" I was panicking a little, I hadn't told anyone in Ikebukuro my real name.

"Ri-chan." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hurry the hell up, stupid."

"You're stupid." Was literally all I could come up with.

Fucking fails are made of fail.

* * *

Now Hear Me Now.

In his office, I'd like to say Izaya was a completely different person. Unfortunately he wasn't. He was the same damn person. Actually, he may have been more creepy than usual.

At one, very long, point of the day he was just on the computer.

"Kanra or Nakura, which is it Izaya?" I asked, looking at his computer.

"Both. I'm just testing my beloved humans! I love to see their cute reactions to things!" He said in the most pedophile way possible.

"That's… creepy Izaya. That's really creepy." I informed him.

"Eh? Really, we'll see how creepy it is. You're joining me next time." He smiled. I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"I do _not_ want to watch you _get off_ to whatever the hell you do with those poor bastards." I cringed at the thought.

"You're a pervert." Izaya wasn't smiling anymore, he simply shook his head.

I walked away at that moment. I needed something to distract from my pesky thoughts.

My previous worries crept back into my mind. What did I want? What was I going to do for the rest of my life? Why didn't I think of any of this in high school?

I wanted to throw something. I couldn't because everything in the damn room but me and my jacket belonged to Izaya.

I felt myself reminiscing. About high school…. Yes, I had a flashback.

"_Ah~ This is so cute!" Shiori smiled, looking at a charm bracelet._

"_No, it's not." Kana said coolly._

"_On second thought, you're right. It's not…" Shiori walked away from the bracelet. _

_I trailed behind the three of them. As we walked heads turned to look at Kana. I was used to it. That was the price of having a popular friend. At least, that's what Kana always said. We were going to a Gokon. It was the first time I'd ever been to a group date, or any date fore that matter. I was very happy when Kana told the girls who invited her that I had to come along as well._

_When we got there all the boy's had their attention focused on Kana, as expected. But… there was one boy who didn't. He had black hair and brown eyes that wore silver rimmed glasses._

"_Hi." He said in a bashful voice. I looked around to make sure he was talking to me. He was!_

"_Hello." I said politely. I hoped I wasn't blushing. Boys didn't usually talk to me. Not when Kana was around, which was always. _

"_I'm Sato Reiji." He introduced himself to me._

"_Asagi Rin, that's my name…" I averted my eyes from his. _

"_It's a nice name." His smile was so gentle. It made me smile in response._

"_Thanks." I said quietly._

_Kana turned her gaze to us. We were only getting to know each other, but my heart leapt with joy and clung to his every word. I wished I could talk to him forever._

"_And that's waaaaa…." He stopped talking as Kana walked over._

"_I'm Watanabe Kana. You're?" She smirked with her usual charm._

"_Sato…. Re-Reiji…" He stuttered. _

_I didn't get to talk to him after that. Whenever we were around Reiji she'd make a point that they were a couple. He only dated her for half a month before she dumped him. I wasn't allowed to talk to since it'd be against the 'friend code'. _

_She didn't have a reason for dating him. She just did it. _

_That happened in my first year of high school. Second year, third year… leading up to what I considered the final straw._

"_Hey, Rin." Kana looked at me. _

"_Yes, Kana-san?" I replied in my usual manner._

"_Do my homework for me." She told me. That was normal, she usually made me do her homework. I nodded. We walked down the hallway. We past a girl from the classroom over. The girl flinched as she past us._

"_Oh, look there's that girl you beat up last year." She smiled at herself. "Why did you do that again?"_

"_Because you told me to…" I responded. Actually because if I didn't she'd get someone else to do the same to me. _

"_Would you do anything simply because I told you?" She asked. I nodded, earning a dark laughter from my friend. "You're obsession with me is ridiculous. Now, let's go back to class."_

_Obsession? I didn't have an obsession with her. That would be creepy. She thought I was obsessed with her? _

"_What makes you think I'm obsessed with you?" I asked._

"_Please, you give me every and any thing. Your work, your money, your food, and hell even your man. Let's face it… You're more than obsessed, you fucking worship me." She explained, turning her back on me._

_Out of all the things; getting me to pay for her whatever, forcing me to do her dirty work, taking me for granted, acting like it was I who needed her, constantly degrading me, dehumanizing me, and taking the only person I'd ever liked and ripping their heart the shreds. This is made me the most angry. Maybe it was all that build up anger, it overflowed like a volcano that afternoon when we went to that café. I exploded in their faces. I hadn't even bought the tickets. I just wanted to prove her wrong._

"Ria-chan. Wake up." I blinked, realizing that I'd fallen asleep. Izaya reached and picked me up by my hoodie.

"Wah?" I yawned sleepily.

"We're going now."

* * *

**Now for clarifications on OCs:**

**Characters that will and will not be appearing after this chapter... Or whatever...**

**Ria- No shit every chapter.**

**Mina- Appears again after a while. She's sort of like the second main.**

**The Twins- Appear but honestly these two don't have a big role in the plot.**

**Yume- Once again appear, but doesn't play a big in role.**

**Kana & The gang- These guys actually have more to do with the plot than the Twins or Yume. FFFFFFFF… not really... **

**Fun fact! Ria is an Aquarius and Mina is a Virgo. It was useless information that will never again be mentioned! **

**Now that's some… whatever. This chapter was short and I apologize for that.**


	6. C5

**An: ****Shit is about to get real! And yus.**

* * *

**C.5**! You sunk my battleship!

She didn't even recognize me.

I was sitting in a Karaoke room with two other girls and Izaya. I kept my head down as I panicked. I could feel myself sweating with intimidation. My stomach felt hollow, as I dared not to look at the young woman across from me.

"Don't look so sad Shirou. It'll all be over soon." She said in a kind voice. It was weird and unusual. Oh, and let's not forget awkward.

Shirou is what Izaya told the girls my name was.

"Um… this may sound rude… but…" The blonde girl, called Jun, started. "Shirou-san are you a boy or a girl?"

"She's female, she wants to commit suicide because her parents don't approve of her sexual orientation." Izaya answered for me. I shot him a death glare. I'd have to kick his ass later. "She's a super dyke."

"Really? I didn't know. I'm sorry for asking." Jun said picking up her drink. I growled a little. Izaya was a true and real bastard.

"And why is it that you girls want to?" Izaya smiled kindly. These girls seemed to have an unnatural trust for 'Nakura'. They were clearly too trust worthy.

"I just can't seem to catch a break." Jun started, I tuned her out. It seemed to be uninteresting tale from the first line.

I didn't care about her. I wanted to know why the other was in this room. Why would such a confident person want to die? I didn't want to die and I _hated _myself. Why would she wish to die? Why? She never showed any signs of despair in high school, not even when I left her. Why would someone like Kana wish to end her life?

"I've begun to hate myself." She began. I stared intently. She smirked with her usual charm. I was hoping she'd continue, but that was all she wrote. Literally that's all that our author felt was necessary.

She took a sip of her drink. I continued to calculate, why? Why? She wasn't like Izaya, who was here for his sick kicks. When she wanted to do something, she did it. I could see why she'd hate herself if she owned one of those new fangled consciences. But she didn't. She never did. Never once in the six years I had known her, never once did she show any regret for her actions. Never once did she look sad. Never once did she show any signs of self hatred.

I was so absorbed in thought I hadn't noticed Izaya's rambling.

"Try and figure it out! Why am I the one the closest to the door?" He smiled. The two young women looked terrified. "And why are there suit cases your size underneath the table? Ara? Why are there any two of them?"

The two girls turned to look at me. I stood up and walked towards Izaya.

"I bet your wondering… how are we going to fit you in said suit cases?" I continued with Izaya. He was so kind as to inform me of this event in the evening before hand. Oh, so kind, and he was kind enough to inform me that we wouldn't really kill them.

"I'll give you a hint: I drugged your drinks." Izaya smiled.

"Why?" Jun asked. "Why would you do this Nakura?"

"Because I _love _humans." Izaya smiled. Weird way to show it.

I felt a hand on me. I looked at the person who did it. It was Kana. She looked at me in desperation. Obviously she sensed that out of me and Izaya, I was the weaker one. We made eye contact with each other. Her eyes widened, she had seen my deepest insecurity; myself as a whole. She clearly recognized me and shuttered.

"Rin… please… if ever we were even companions, help me…" She begged. Never in my life did I ever think I'd see Kana, of all people, beg me for anything. She pleaded silently. The other girl, Jun, was unconscious on the ground.

"Please, don't touch me." I spoke coldly. I didn't want her near me. Not like that. It made it hard for me to hate her. It shattered the illusion of a confident and headstrong Kana. I pitied her. She was so… pathetic. It somewhat made me feel… more empowered by comparison.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. This isn't Rin-chan, it's Ria-chan." Izaya smiled walk over to us.

"Fuck you bastard." She hissed. Her eyelids were growing heavy. "I'm talking…. To…. Rin…"

Ah, there was the snappy remarks I remembered. She literally spat at Izaya. It didn't reach him, but she did it. Her voice fell as did she. She lay there. I backed away from her.

He did it on purpose. He brought her, because he knew. I don't even know how he knew, but he did. He must have. Just to see the reaction on my face. He wanted to see how I'd react to seeing the object of my hate falling before me. Only it wasn't satisfying. One would think it'd be very satisfying. But it wasn't. I just felt sorry for her.

"What a boring lot." Izaya sighed. "Except that last part! I should bring you along more often Ri-chan!"

"You knew…" Was the only thing that escaped my mouth.

"I did." He responded. "Are you going to hit me? Never talk to me again?"

"No. I'm not mad. I figure you're always this much of an asshole." I sighed.

He smiled.

* * *

The early bird catches the worm, only to be shot down by the early hunter.

We sat on a rooftop, waiting for the mysterious 'transporter' to arrive. I looked at Izaya, he was looking at me. I looked away. He was wearing that oh-so-confident grin and I wanted to hurt him. I sighed.

"I'm single handedly the worst protagonist ever." I combed my fingers through my blonde hair.

"What makes you think _you're _the main character? I think I'm much more of a main character type." He mocked, walking towards where I was sitting.

"No, you're an antagonist, Izaya." I informed him. "A happy-go-lucky antagonist."

He pretended to be offended. "Why, I never!"

Being the worst protagonist ever, I sulked by myself. I felt depressed. I was too indecisive. I clenched my fists. Worrying about what I wanted to be didn't suit me.

"GAH! Why am I such an emo character! For gods sake! This is a comedy!" I yelled to high heavens.

"What are you even talking about?" Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just breaking the fourth wall." I mumbled. You know what I'm talking about, readers. "I think I might be going crazy."

"I concur." Izaya replied. I threw a small rock at his leg.

I was annoyed with myself. I couldn't get anything right. When I thought before I acted, I acted too late. When I acted before I thought, I ended up doing something stupid. I wish I could obtain a balance betw-

The door to the roof opened. Holy shits, yes multiple. I flinched, startled by the sudden noise. I stood up, the person walking over to us a tall and slender woman. She had a yellow cat helmet on. It was rather cute. She looked as if she'd be incredibly gorgeous. I wouldn't know because the helmet revealed nothing. She walked towards Izaya.

_Who's this? _She held a phone in his face.

"Ah this is, Ri-chan!" Izaya held his hand out, as if I were a showcased item.

"It's Ria." I said. She began to type.

_No last name? _I shook my head. She began typing again. _Are you Izaya's girlfriend or something?_

I motioned puking in my mouth. Izaya also made a disgusted face. Not that Izaya wasn't attractive, he just wasn't my type. The helmeted woman began typing again. _I guess not._

"You'd be right in that guess." I retorted.

"Hey, Ri-chan should meet Shinra-chan!" Izaya changed the subject to something less mentally scarring. The helmed woman's gesture made it seem like she was indifferent on the matter.

And who the hell was Shinra-chan?

* * *

My type is not to be judged. At all.

We went up the elevator. When it stopped at the door opened, revealing a spacious and clean apartment flat. I followed the black suited woman into the her home. It was such a pretty atmosphere. I wished I lived there too. It wasn't that it was nicer than Izaya's place, it was just that I liked it better. Even if his apartment had a lovely view of the city.

"Celty, welcome home…" A man with brown hair, grey eyes, and glasses. He looked smart scientific with said glasses and the lab coat he was sporting. His bright eyes dimmed when they laid on Izaya. "And Izaya's here too…"

Celty walked past him, showing him something on her phone.

"Shinra-chan, this is Ri-chan!" Izaya introduced us.

"You're so adorable!" I spouted out without thinking. Shinra looked a little stunned. It was cute. He was so nerdy looking, I couldn't help but want to pinch his little cheeks. However, I didn't want Izaya to know this.

"Eh, so Shinra's your type of man?" Izaya smirked, Shinra smiled a little, happy to be complemented.

"Actually no. It's because I have two fetishes." I said, holding up two fingers. "The first one is one you never need to know, the second is glasses."

The was a stillness in the air, and I began to wish I hadn't said anything. It felt the need to defend myself in this overtly awkward state.

"That's really stupid." Izaya broke the silence. "But that's to be expected considering the source."

"Fuck you." I held up a fist. "I'll punch you. And when I punch you it'll be in the chest. And when I punch you in the chest I'll punch you straight in the man nipple. All of this in hopes that you get breast cancer."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "I have no breasts to get breast cancer."

"Actually, men can get breast cancer." Shinra interjected. HAHA! Take that you sociopath super douche!

"Ha! Science says yes!" I pointed at the lab coated gentleman.

"Although no one can get any kind of cancer via punches." He added. I growled. How did he know? For all he knew I had fists of cancer. I was going to mention that when I saw out of the corner of my eye the woman take off her helmet.

Nothing.

Nothing but smoke was underneath that bright yellow helmet.

I ran past the two men and straight towards the headless woman. I stared at the black smoke that replaced her head.

Cool.

Very cool.

Super cool.

It was too cool for words. I stood in wonderment. This was beyond anything I'd ever seen before. I couldn't even speak at first. I waved my hand in the black smoke, briefly I wondered if that was the same as smacking her in the face. I disposed of the thought because I found it stupid.

"I have one question." I looked her in the smoke, which I suppose was the as looking her in the eyes. She typed on the phone.

_What is it?_

"How do you… do anything?" I blinked in wonder. She began typing again.

_I don't know. Shinra says it's remarkable that I move without a nervous system. _

The only way that could have been more vague… is if she had put 'We'll see' instead.

Still it was interesting. It was not normal, which made it amazing.

So amazing.


	7. Sixth Chapter

**An: ****This chapter is not a continuation of the last, because that's not my style!**** Catch all references and you get a e-moose! Yay?**

In **Chapter Six**, I actually do somewhat normal things…

The Fool.

Izaya said he had errands to run, so I decided to leave on my own. I walked down the still unfamiliar streets of Ikebukuro. The day before I had snuck into Mina's apartment to get my clothing. Luckily she wasn't there and I was able to avoid an awkward situation. She really needed to learn how to lock her door.

I was happy to be in my normal clothing, wearing my normal black boots with grey skinny jeans and a black tee shirt. Of course I still had on my favorite jacket which accompanied my lovely bat.

I walked past a card shop, it attracted my eye. Izaya was always playing his weird Shoji-Chess-Othello game. Sometimes he even played cards. I entered out of mild curiosity. As soon as I did I became extremely filled with regret. I past two rather suspicious blonde people. They were mumbling about how they needed to 'act natural as if they were regular customers' which made them not seem like normal customers.

I walked past a small rack it was filled with long rectangular cards. I backed up and took a look at them. Tarot cards. I picked up a heavily decorated set.

Impulsively I walked to the cash register. Working it was a incredibly indifferent teenager. Her face spelled out angst.

"I'm buying these." I stated, hoping she react.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

As the process of buying the cards was going on I heard the other two customers talking.

"Nee, when are we gonna strike Isaac?" The girl asked.

"Eh… um… Of course when that gloomy girl leaves! We don't want any witnesses!" He whisper shouted, oblivious to the fact that we could hear their every word.

"Wow! You're so smart!" She cried out.

As soon as I paid I got my ass out of there. Walking out I heard a bunch of calamity.

I decided to test my new cards, so I sat on the bench and shuffled the cards. Setting the information card beside me, I picked from the middle of the deck. I knew that real fortunes had to pick three, one fore past, one for present, one for future. I didn't care about my past or present, I already knew them! I wanted to know my future.

The fool? The FOOL? I stared at the card, highly annoyed. How dare a _card _insult me. Just who did it think it was! I glared at it.

"Hello~" A young voice said. I looked up to see a teenage boy smiling at me. He had the same color hair as me, brown eyes and his ear pierced. Why the hell was he talking to me? "What's a beautiful lady such as yourself doing all alone? Could it be you were awaiting my love? Wait no longer princess!"

I looked at the card in my hand. "I think this was meant for you."

I noticed his friend face palm behind him. I could tell that this line of rejection had been going on for a while.

I picked up the information card. Fool: Symbolizes the Querent. The Fool has endless meanings, the most common is a fresh start.

Shit. That card really was for me. I decided to hide the information card.

"I'm Kida Masomi!" The blonde boy introduced himself.

"Ria." I decided to humor him since I had just mistakenly insulted him. His friend was surprised by this.

"Ria! What a beautiful name! Is it your first or last name?" He threw his arms into the air. He was quite the perky fellow. It was cute, in the same way a dog was.

"It's my name. First or last doesn't matter." I raised a finger.

"Ah! So right! Name's are simply labels, what truly matters is the soul! You can call me Casanova then!" He exclaimed. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"How old are you? Thirteen?" I asked, lifting a brow. "You shouldn't be hitting on adults."

"I'm in high school. See the Raira uniform." He pointed to himself.

I sighed and stood up and immediately wished I hadn't. The high school student and I were matched perfectly in height. I began to walk away.

"Ara, Ria-chan! Don't leave." Kida shouted after me. I turned around to look at him.

"I'll see you some other time maybe, Kida-kun." I said before continuing to leave.

* * *

Lovers.

I had finished reading the rest of the card information. I really wanted to try it out again. The Fool was too vague of a prediction for me. I shuffled the deck. Once more I pulled from the middle.

Lovers, the card had a the Fool and a woman on it, behind them were two trees. One was blooming yet the other was bearing fruit. It struck me as odd, was it different seasons in the middle of the picture? I gritted my teeth at the image of me being in love with anyone.

I quickly remembered that Lovers didn't mean you'd fall in love with only a person. It meant you'd fall in love with something, anything. I breathed a sigh of relief.

In the distance I heard a horse's neigh. I turned and saw Celty driving down the street. She slowed down upon seeing me. She stopped near me. I skipped over to her.

"Hey, are you working right now?" I asked. She began typing.

_Not currently._

"Awesome, can I test my new cards on you?" I asked showing her the deck of Tarot cards. She started frantically typing.

_Aren't those said to be satanic? oAo"_

"Oh that's just superstition." I shuffled the deck. "Go ahead and pick a card."

She picked from the top, then showed it to me. Page of Cups. It was a card of love and family. I blinked, who could Celty be in love with? I didn't see it meaning family. Not in her case at least. She began typing rapidly.

_What does it mean?_

"Oh, it's a card meaning love." I informed her. Black smoke began oozing out of her helmet. What the hell? It was kind of weird, even for Celty. "Are you okay?"

_I h-have to go now…_

We both waved goodbye to each other. I then continued walking down the street, bored out of my mind. I began to hear some giggles behind me. I turned around to see a unique pair sitting on the ground next to a fence.

One was a guy with short light brown hair and a blue hoodie. Beside him was a girl with black hair and a black newspaper boy hat.

"We could say 'Yours is that sushi that pierces heaven!'" The male suggested.

"Or, we could say 'Don't believe in you, Simon, believe in the me that believes in you!'" The girl laughed a little.

I couldn't help but stare at them. They stopped talking and looked at me. I felt an otaku vibe from the two, and suddenly had the urge to run.

"Nee, she looks like she'd make a good Liz…" The guy said to his companion.

"Really? Because I was thinking she'd make a better Misa-Misa." The girl responded.

I suddenly felt as if I was being eye raped by the two. I started to back up, but it was too late those two were right beside me.

"She looks like a Tsundere to me." The all too Asian man pointed out.

"Really, I think she kinda of looks like a Bokukko." The otaku female added.

"Can I _help _you?" I asked, annoyance stuck in my throat.

"Ah! You're right! Tsundere!" The girl said.

"I'm leaving now."

* * *

The Devil.

I was being to wonder if this was a filler chapter when I walked into the apartment and didn't immediately see Izaya. However he exited the bathroom not longer after I entered the living area. He looked like he had just finished taking a shower, some water ran down his face.

"Hey, Izaya, pick a card!" I exclaimed, shuffling the cards. He walked over to me and picked a card from the bottom of the stack. He flipped it over and read it.

"Devil… Did you rig this deck, Ri-chan~?" He pushed down on my head.

"You saw me shuffle it!" I kicked him in leg.

"That's right, I guess you're not smart enough to count cards." He leaned on me. "What's it mean?~"

"It's a card of desire. It can mean temptation or ambition." I tried to think of an example. "Like the desire for money, sex, drug, murdering your foe in absolute combat, or getting that last piece of chicken."

"Those last two seemed unnecessary…" Izaya commented, sitting on the couch. His hair dripped some water onto his collarbone.

I walked over and sat across from him. The moment felt awkward. I gripped my cards harder. Looking around the room slowly I turned my eyes back to Izaya.

"So, today I got hit on…" I said in effort to break the silence. "By a high school kid."

"Why would anyone flirt with a scary chick like you?" He responded. Rude much. I was at least _somewhat _attractive.

"Izaya, you're like a beautiful swan, except you're not a swan and you're kind of an asshole. Actually, you're not kind of an asshole. You _are _an asshole." I responded.

"At least I'm beautiful~" He responded, smirking in an incredibly creepy manner.

I stared at him and tried to think of a good comeback. Damn him for being admittedly attractive. I wouldn't go so far as _beautiful_, but attractive. I opened my mouth to say anything… I failed. I looked away, embarrassed by my own lack of words.

Izaya had walked in front. He was at my level. DANGER! Faces were too close for my personal comfort. DANGER! Lips were far too close to each other. DANGER! Was I blushing? His lips touched mine. The warm sensation surrounded my entire body. It was my first kiss. He backed away, smirking. I touched my fingers to my lips.

"Are going to hit me now, for stealing what was obviously your first kiss?" He smiled, I looked at him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do that again." I commanded. I didn't want relationship with the information broker, I just wanted him to kiss me again. He was pleasantly surprised by my reaction. He grabbed my chin. I felt my face heat up a little.

"No."

"What? WHY?" I yelled, furious.

"I just don't want to kiss a desperate woman." He laughed a little. I punched him in his jeans.

"How can you do that?" I hissed. His grin deepened.

"It only takes three easy steps: First I kissed you, then you wanted me to kiss you again, then I denied you. IT'S THAT SIMPLE!" He smiled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Bang, bang." I said, making guns out of my fingers.

"Direct shot~" He put his hand over his heart.

He was a serious bastard.

I hated him.

**An2: Just so you know the next chapter is in Mina's POV.**


	8. Chap7

**An: ****Mina's POV. Just a reminder, so you don't get confused. Next one will return to normal.**

* * *

It's **Chap.7 **and I'm a main character or something.

Human impulse.

I was cold, really cold. Granted it was nighttime and all I had on was a white dress, paired with a pink scarf and some flats. My purse felt like it was weighing me down, filled with unnecessary items such as a brush, a marker, and my phone. Like I said, unnecessary.

I was walking to Hori's house for a small party he was having in honor of Hanejima Yuuhei's new movie. I didn't really care for his movies much myself, but Hori and Yume were huge fans. It was requested that I bring some wine, so I did. I had three bottles, which the twins would definitely finish before morning. I didn't really like wine and neither did Yume, so I bought us some champagne. I would probably only drink one glass.

Briefly I wondered what Ria would drink if she was around, then I remembered she was too young for alcohol. She seemed so much older than me. I wished I knew what I did to scare her off. Maybe I shouldn't have given her so much heat about being friends with that dirt bag. I just remembered all the terrible things he did to Shizuo in high school and…

I sighed. Continuing my journey I heard some crashes. What the? I ran towards the sounds and saw my crush fighting off multiple men. How incredibly unfair! At least have the decency to fight him one man at a time!

Quickly the battle was over. Shizuo started to walk off, not noticing one of the guys behind him get up. He swaggered a little, before picking up a lead pipe. I hoped my love would turn around.

Without thinking, I took out the champagne bottle. Dropping the bag of alcohol, I rushed forward and smacked the hoodlum over the head with the champagne bottle. He fell to the ground. Fortunately the champagne bottle didn't break. I turned to the wines, who weren't quite as lucky. I was going to catch hell for that.

Shizuo stood looking at me. I felt my face heat up under the stare of the blonde. I held the handle of the champagne tightly.

"Uh, he, he got back up and your back was turned so I…" The words attempted to come out of my mouth.

It was quiet.

It was really quiet.

It was too quiet.

"He had a lead pipe you see, so…" I continued with my futile efforts in explaining myself.

"Thank you." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. My heart leapt with joy. My stomach fluttered at those all too kind words. I was so filled with zest that I said something I normally wouldn't.

"Um… If you really want to thank me-"

* * *

Blood broiling.

"So, you bring me to a café, saying that you'd pay, and now you're not even talking…" He began, I nodded. "For _me _to thank _you._"

"Yes." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're weird." He responded, looking out the window beside us. I wanted to keep our conversation going as long as possible.

"Um…" As I spoke he turned his face me. I felt my face heat up. "Why did those guys attack you?"

"I don't know." His face switched from serine to pissed in .2 seconds. "But I bet it has something to do with THAT DAMN FLEA!"

He slammed his fist on the table, withstraining his rage, the entire café jumped when he did so. The table cracked in half. Everyone quickly turned their heads away, not wanting to look the culprit in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo attempted to calm himself. He got up and started to walk past me.

"Heiwajima-kun!" I shouted, leaning out of the booth. He stopped and turned to me. "Please stay."

"How do you…" He blinked, then recognized me. "You're that girl who saaaaaaaaaaa…."

He didn't finish his sentence. I blushed heavily. What should I say? What could I say?

"Did you know, most male giraffes are homosexual?" I blurted out, panicking. That was a completely useless and inappropriate for the situation. He walked away, I chased after him, grabbing the champagne. We were talking like normal people only a moment before. Why did I have to be so… GAH! I ran out of the café to see Shizuo kick a sign. It would forever bear the indention of his foot.

I walked over to him, smiling a little to myself. He was so cute. Just like the first time I ever talked to him.

_It was the beginning of my second year in high school. My favorite season just so happened to be spring. Everything was new. New classes, new friends, new teachers. Even the land was renewed, budding cherry blossoms, camellias, and magnolias; the air was fresh. My black hair flowed in the wind. _

_I was in class 2-B. I only knew Tachibana-san. We were in the same class with what some would call the most dangerous person in the school._

"_Heiwajimaaaaa-kun!" Tachibana poked the blonde male in the face. She tucked her newly blue hair behind her ear. Tachibana had a habit of dying her hair often. _

"_What?" He asked, clearly annoyed._

"_Why do you hate Orihara? He's super fine!" She grinned. I sighed, walking out of the room as Heiwajima threw over desks. Tachibana ran out of the room, putting her arm around my neck._

"_Kya! He's so mean to me! You should talk to him Miki-chan, you're more gentle." She howled, using her nickname for me. I shook my head violently, terrified of the absurdly strong man. He was really strong and got mad easily. Who would really want to talk to such a terrifying person?_

_Tachibana goaded me about it, until finally in May, I told her I'd talk to him during lunch… but she couldn't be there._

"_Heiwajima-kun…" I said softly. He looked at me. "Um…"_

"_Yes?" He asked in a surprisingly not enraged voice. I had noticed that he didn't have any lunch, actually he didn't normally had anything more than some milk. Which made me wonder if milk pumped like blood through his veins. I normally brought too much lunch for myself, so I always shared with those around me. Like Tachibana, and the twins whenever they stopped by our class. Normally that many people couldn't eat that much._

"_Would you like some of my lunch?" I asked, smiling. He lifted an eyebrow. "I-I mean o-only if y-you want any!"_

"_I shouldn't take you're food." He responded. I found myself wanting to talk more with the mysterious teen. So I lied. I lied my ass off._

"_Well, actually, I needed to know what guys like taste wise." I quickly lied, blushing slightly. "Because I want to make the guy I like a bento, but I'm not sure what boys like. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd please eat… with… me…" _

_He smiled ever so slightly. "Okay…"_

_I took out my three bentos, each filled with different things, and placed them on the desk, sitting across from Heiwajima._

"_This one is meats; this is vegetables and rice; and this one is miscellaneous." I pointed to each one respectively._

"_What's in the last one?" He asked._

"_Oh, you probably wouldn't like it, it's mainly sweets." I told him. He opened the box and picked up something with extra dark chocolate, putting it in his mouth he made a face. "I told you."_

"_It's really bitter." He said, swallowing it anyway._

"_You don't like bitter things, Heiwajima-kun?" I asked. He shook his head. His tastes were similar to a child's, twas rather cute. I pointed to something with strawberries. "This one is really sweet."_

_Our meal consisted of me telling him which foods were bitter and which were sweet. When we were done, the boxes were empty, which usually didn't happen with only two people. In that same meal I learned, with much surprise, that he hated violence. He just couldn't control himself when he got angry. It was kind of cute._

"_I can't really help you with that. I don't get angry that often." I informed him. "The only thing that makes me angry is real dirt bags and people give up."_

"_That's… really lame." He said. I was crushed. "You sound like a children's anime."_

"_I get that a lot. Maybe I should write children's anime." I sighed. "But that would mean I'd give up on my dream of being a novelist, and that would make me hate myself."_

"_You want to write novels?" He asked. I nodded, feeling myself blush a little._

_The bell rang. I got up and headed over to my seat._

"_Hey." He called me. I turned to look at him. "What's your name?"_

"_Ah… Kurokawa Minasaki." I smiled. _

"_Nice to meet you." He responded. I suddenly felt a twinge in my heart._

_After that, I for some reason couldn't get myself to talk to Heiwajima. The next year we were placed in different classes. I wanted to tell him my feelings for him on graduation day, however when I tried to call him, my voice wouldn't let me._

"Heiwajima-kun…" I reached out to him.

"I have one question." He said, not looking at me. "Why did you say that?"

"Wh- what?" I panicked again. "When turtles are on their back they can't get up…."

"Why did you say you…" He paused, attempting to choke out the incredibly embarrassing words. "You want have my babies."

His voiced trailed off a bit. I began blushing. Indecent thoughts of Shizuo on top of me, bringing a new meaning to the term 'strongest man in Ikebukuro', crept into my mind. I couldn't remove them from my mind. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. I felt extremely dizzy.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Was a broken record. Panicking, I attempted to make myself sound intelligent. A respectable girl that guys would want to actually date. "I should think it'd be obvious! Aphrodite has deemed me her least favorite human! Making everything I say come out sounded ridiculous!"

"Can you stop that?" It sounded more like a command rather than a request. I did as I was told. I turned away. "It's just that I have no idea what you're talking about when you speak like that."

I sighed in relief to know didn't hate me. Gathering all the courage in my body from the pit if my stomach, I decided to take a leap of faith.

"Heiwajima-kun, we went to high school together. I only talked to you once…" I began, trying to keep my cool. "But I couldn't forget some one like you."

He looked away, as if he did something wrong. I took a step forward. I couldn't confess, not that day. Some other time. It'd be too much for him at the moment. I wrote down my number on my scarf and gave it to him.

"I know you don't like bitter things so…" I smiled, attempting to sound in control of how I felt. "If you'd like, we can eat sweets together some time."

I waved goodbye to him.

One day, he'd know how much I truly cared for him.

* * *

{Later}

"_What do mean you're now coming!" _Hori yelled at me through the phone. I sneezed.

"I think I might have gotten a cold or something. AH-CHOO!" It was probably from walking out in the cold without a scarf.

"_YOU SUCK!" _Hana yelled, hanging up the phone.

Even if I did go. I looked at my single bottle of champagne. I'd be knee deep in trouble. All the wine was gone…


	9. Eighth Chapter

**An: ****Now wasn't that last chapter so super sweet! And now to the actual main character…. Bonus points if you can guess what characters are what cards!**

* * *

In the **Eighth Chapter**, I'm going to axe murder Izaya.

A man has his will, but a woman has her say.

I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him. I was going to FUCKING kill him.

"Ohayou!" Izaya said, drawing the blinds. Sunlight quickly filled the living room area. I groaned. I just wanted to _sleep._ I just wanted to _sleep._

I pulled the covers over my head. I wanted to dream about throwing Izaya off a building. Unfortunately, the feel and taste of the bastard's lips still resided on my mouth. I decided I was going to be a total bitch to him.

"Come on, Ri-chi, get up and start the day anew!" He shook me.

"Urusaiyo!" I rolled back my shoulder in an attempt to shake him off.

"Nani?" He continued to pester me.

"You're ANNOYING!" I repeated, burying my face into the pillow. I felt his hands around my ankles. He started pulling me off the couch. "Ah!"

I fell off said couch and hit my head on the floor.

"I hope I wasn't ruining any wet dreams of m-" Izaya was cut off by me throwing a pillow at his face. "Ri-chi's soooo mean~"

I hissed at him. I sat on the couch/my bed. I grabbed my cards on the table. Shuffling them, I drew a card from the middle.

Death.

Death? Death!

"You have terrible luck." Izaya said looking at the card. I put it back in the deck and shuffled again.

Death. Again. I hyperventilated until I remembered that death also meant change. Things coming to an end.

"So, when are you going to die?" Izaya asked.

"It means other things other than just dying. It's a sign of change." I informed him. He took my cards away from me.

He began laying them on the coffee table.

Emperor, King of Swords, High Priestess, Death, Hermit, Tower, Strength, and Lovers.

"Mmm… what does that make you? Is there a sidekick card in here?" He said looking at all of the cards.

"You're clearly the devil." I commented.

"How about the fool? Or no, the wheel of fortune, because you're fat." He jeered. I flipped him off. "Mmm, maybe we're both the devil."

I took my cards away from him. I didn't want him to play with them anymore.

He grabbed my wrist, his face got extremely close to mine. Yes! Finally! At least I thought until he pushed me back onto the couch.

"You think I'd kiss you when you haven't even brushed your teeth yet?" He laughed a little.

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd be a lot prettier if you took a minute to shut the hell up?" I asked him.

"Yes, just now."

I got up and brushed my teeth after that.

* * *

A man has his will, but a woman has cosplay.

I left after a client of Izaya's started talking about how I should believe the informant if he should say anything about her having a brother complex. Clearly that meant she did have one and that was creepy as all get out.

So, there I was trotting down the lane, left to think. That was never a good thing. I felt like I needed something to occupy my time when I wasn't Izaya's wing-woman or whatever.

I walked past some sort of café, hearing a heavy bass-line I stopped to peak inside. A blonde with eyes stood next to an extremely gothic girl. I blinked, noticing who they were. Yume and Hana. I decided to walk in, I immediately regretted it due to the hordes of Otaku that surrounded me. It was only then that I realized what kind of place I was in… Cosplay café…

"My name is Panty, the crazy sexy blondie and I'm not dumb." Yume began singing. I sighed, as those without lives cheered.

They finished singing their song. And hopped off the stage, to me. I was hoping to go unnoticed among the sea of geeks.

"Ria-chan!" Yume smiled, pulling my hair. I tried to escape her grasp. "Haven't seen you in a while! You go and run off with that fine piece of man and don't even gloss over the sexy details. Naughty girl!"

"It has been a long time since we've last conversed, Ria-san." Hana spoke, polite as ever. "Tachibana-san, it's rude to harm others."

It wasn't just rude, it fucking hurt. Yume let go of my poor fragile hair. I pulled her blonde hair back. She cried. Bitch. I let go. Bitch.

"Nee, nee, tell us all about your life with the infamous Izaya!" Yume goaded.

"There's not much to tell… our relationship is that of…" I tried to think of the right word. We most certainly were _not _dating, but a friend doesn't kiss the other for no good reason. We couldn't be friends with benefits, because he only kissed me briefly and once. I huffed in frustration. It was difficult to label. I wanted to change the subject, badly.

"Are you thinking of maybe working here?" Hana must have read my mind on that matter.

"Huh?" I blinked. Work? There? No thanks. I wasn't cut out for dressing up in costumes and singing and junk. However, a job. That could fill that time I needed occupied. "Hey do you guys know of a job that would suit me, that isn't _here_."

"How about Russian Sushi, you like their food don't you?" Yume responded. That was it! I knew three things; English, Russian and _fish._ It was perfect for me! I grabbed Yume by the shoulders.

"Arigatou, Yume-chan! If you were a man and of age, I'd make love to you in thanks!" I said, hugging her. I left, waving goodbye to the older women.

* * *

A man has his sushi, but a woman has breasts and a convincing argument.

"You want to work here?" The absurdly pale man asked. I didn't want to look him in the eye, being that his skeleton face was somewhat terrifying. I simply nodded. "I'll have to consult Simon, being that he's the co-owner."

I nodded at the heavily accented man. He went outside to call the equally scary man outside. The two entered again, with the black man towering over his friend.

"She says she wants to work here." Dennis informed his companion.

"I'm relatively attractive and that should bring in costumers." I tried to convince him that men liked boobs with their sushi. I didn't actually say that. "I'm also fairly competent. I can help with buying fish, I know a lot about the price of fish… My father owned a fish shop. I mean I don't know how much I'll be able to work…"

"You can work here little one." Simon smiled kindly. "I'm not going to judge you by who you're friends with."

"Thank you!" I said, bowing. "You won't regret it!"

I least I hoped they wouldn't.

They had me to work right away. I went around cleaning tables and taking orders. I went to table 2-B, my assigned table, only to see my doom.

Heiwajima Shizuo, he looked like he was deep in thought. In his hand was a flimsy pink scarf. How un-manly.

"Um… Heiwajima-san… can I take your order?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't feel like dieing on that particular day.

"You're that flea's little girlfriend…" He growled. I wore my disgusted face. Yet again people misread our relationship. "You're not?"

"Izaya isn't my boyfriend. Even if I wanted him to be, he doesn't seem like boyfriend material to me." I sighed. In all honesty, I just wanted to get the man's order so I could get the hell away.

"Oh… You're friends that girl right?" He asked.

"I'm not really _friends_ with Mina per say… we're kind of not talking right now…" I explained. He sighed.

"Do you know what she sees in me?" He asked.

"Well, you're attractive. She also insists that you're a really nice person, but I don't see it considering the few times we've interacted you showed uncontrollable rage." I sighed again. I really just wanted to order, but I couldn't rush him since he was the only customer at that time of night. I looked around, hoping someone else would walk in.

"Nice…" He mumbled, looking at the feminine scarf in his hand. It clicked in my head that the scarf _had _to be Mina's. "I'll have Amaebi… I guess…"

Sweet shrimp? I didn't peg the strongest man in Ikebukuro to like sweet things. I much preferred Maguro, I thought that Tuna had to be my favorite fish, therefore Maguro would be my favorite sushi. Tuna was just the most beastly of all fish, after all they didn't have teeth yet they were supremely strong.

My stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Bringing Heiwajima his food and actually letting go of it made me sad. After he left we began to close down.

"Here, Ria-san." Dennis gave me some of the leftover sushi. I thanked him briefly and left. Food! I started with the ones I liked the least, as I walked home.

* * *

A man had his will, but a woman has sushi.

I walked in the house to see Izaya laying on the couch. He sat up and looked at me, then at the bag of sushi. I wrapped my arms around it.

"Ah! Ri-chan, how did you know I was hungry~" He walked over towards me. I did my best to avoid him.

"Izaya, I worked for this, you don't get any." I spat. It was mine, all mine.

We where now walking in circles, a starving tango. I wasn't letting him eat what was rightfully mine without good reason. He leapt forward and grabbed me. I turned around to protect the food.

"Ria-chan, there must be a way I can get you to agree…" He paused. "I know, I'll give you a big kiss if you let me have some!"

I shook my head, no amount of kisses could make me give up that sushi. I decided to ask for something that'd make him give up completely.

"I'll only accept if you go on a date with me!" I shouted, hah that'd make him… what? He let go of me.

"How cute. Alright!" He responded, smiling.

I made a mental note that Izaya would sell his body for sushi.


	10. Nineth Chapter

**An: ****Finally! To a scene that I've wanted to write since chapter five!**

* * *

The **Ninth Chapter**, we've come a long way in a short amount of time.

Two people and a bad movie.

Izaya and I sat in front of the couch, watching a Hanejima Yuuhei movie. We were laughing; it was meant to be a tragedy.

"I don't think normal humans bleed like that." I commented, grabbing some popcorn. Izaya had said earlier that he didn't want any popcorn at all. So I helped myself to it. Apparently the man didn't like junk food.

"Ah, but remember Ri-chan these aren't normal humans, they're mafia ninjas." Izaya replied, causing me to giggle. "The acting in this movie is equally as bad as the plot."

"Hey, don't insult Hanejima Yuuhei, because his fan girls will find you, gut you like a pig, and offer you as sacrifice to their god, Yuuhei." I warned him. I only then noticed that I was leaning on the informant, I moved myself.

"Why did you pick _this,_ as the date?" Izaya adjusted himself.

"I don't know, I didn't want to pick anything romantic. It'd ruin our bromance." I replied. It was kind of a lie. I never liked to idea of going to a restaurant or a movie for a date; I much preferred something less cliché.

"Bromance? Is there something you're not telling me?" Izaya lifted an eyebrow as another Yakuza zombie fell to the ground.

"I'm not a man, I just think that's the best way to label us." I responded. "I mean, I would call us friends, but everyone on the mother fucking planet thinks we're dating. So to appease both parties, we are in a bromance."

He shrugged and left it at that. Then the main character's girlfriend got her legs cut off. Blood was everywhere, and we started laughing. It was such a tear jerker, as the case said; we were laughing so hard we were in tears.

There were several points that the boom mic was in the shot and I couldn't help but point it out each time.

It was comfortable in the room, I didn't even realize why until three quarters into the movie. I was sitting extremely close to Izaya, leaning on him. He was warm. I mentally punched myself in the face for acting so girly. I didn't move though, my body wouldn't let me. I heard Izaya laugh darkly.

"You're awfully comfortable. You sure you're not falling for me? I'll understand if you have. I won't be your boyfriend or anything, but I'll understand." He smiled. I moved away from him. Damn him for being so perceptive. It was suddenly colder and I didn't like it. However, I didn't like Izaya being full of himself either.

"Fuck you." I huffed.

"Mature a little and I will." He retorted, earning him a punch in the ribs. I sincerely hoped that it hurt and would bruise.

The movie had a equally bad ending where the main character jumps off a moving train and barrel rolls, slicing evil henchmen number 42's head off. Then he runs to save his legless girlfriend from the rival mafia ninja boss. However he was too late, as the antagonist jumps off a confidently located cliff, legless girlfriend in arms. Thus, the hero avenges his father's death, but loses the woman he loved. It. Was. Bad.

I looked at the time on my phone.

"I have to go to work." I informed Izaya.

Before I got up I did _the _single dumbest and lamest thing on the planet. I gave Izaya a quick kiss on the cheek… I wasn't thinking. Rushing, I grabbed my coat and flew out of the apartment.

Why am I such a stupid person?

Two people, I didn't want to see.

Have you ever seen someone you haven't talked to in a while? You didn't leave on the best of terms and the moment was just awkward.

That's how I felt the moment I saw Mina and Hori eating in my workplace. Why was she even there? She didn't even _like_ Russian Sushi!

"Ria…." Where the first words out of her mouth.

"H-Hey, Mina-san…" I managed to spit out. I really wished that we got more customers more often. Because then I could have made an excuse to not talk to her. Unfortunately, Simon wasn't the best at attracting customers. And I wasn't about to get my antisocial ass outside in the winter weather.

"Ria-chan, we haven't seen you in a while. I heard from Yume that you're shacking up with Orihara Izaya." Hori said, eating some sushi. I figured that he had dragged the unwilling girl along with him. I made my best not amused face at him for several reasons.

"Is it true?" Mina asked.

"I _really _don't want to talk about him right now." I sighed, remembering the stupid move from earlier. "How's your love for Heiwajima going?"

She looked like she was going to rain buckets of tears. "I gave him my number and he hasn't called _once_!"

"That's to be expected, I mean you gave it to him on your scarf and it was only two nights ago, stop worrying." Hori picked up another piece of sushi. Mina began to rant about how she didn't have any paper and it seemed cool to take off her pink scarf and write it on there, even if she was freezing cold on the walk back home.

"Woah… scarf? Heiwajima had something like that last night…" I attempted to recall. Mina's eyes lit up with excitement at this.

A ring came out of nowhere and Mina frantically began searching for her phone. It turned out to be mine instead.

Orihara Izaya.

I growled at the screen.

"Hey, Dennis… do you think you can make this into sushi?" I asked him, holding out my phone.

"I can try…" He reached for it and I pulled it away.

"Oh my god, I wasn't _serious_." I said hugging, the still ringing phone. I sighed, figuring it'd be better to answer it now rather than later. "Hello, Izaya."

"_Ah~ My honey~" _He cried in a bitterly sarcastic tone. I figured wrong and pressed end.

"Was that the alleged information broker?" Hori asked. I nodded. He shook his head in disappointment. "What happened?"

"He's a douche." I replied. Hori's eyes asked for more details. "He kissed me. Then attacked my sushi, I made what I thought was a ridiculous request; a date. He said yes. Then at said date, which was just a movie in the apartment, he teased me. Then I did something stupid, which was kiss him goodbye."

"Wow, all in one day?" Mina blinked.

"NO NOT ALL IN ONE DAY!" I yelled, earning a dirty look from Dennis.

"Hmmm, looks like you girl's could you a gay man's advice." Hori smiled. I knew it.

"YOU'RE GAY!" Mina jumped back in surprise. We just looked at her like she was retarded. "I mean, I knew you kissed a few guys but… I just thought you were bi-curious. Damn it, another attractive male has been taken from our grasp!"

He just sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, this plan leads to Valentine's day." He began. "Which means we have three weeks for goal accomplishment."

I grimaced at the words Valentine's day. I hated that holiday more than any other. It was just a day filled with girls giving chocolates. Not getting them. That sucked. I was a waste of my time.

Or was it?

Yes it was…

Two people, half naked on my "bed".

The first thing I saw upon entering the apartment that night was a woman without her shirt on with an also shirtless Izaya on top of her… It psychologically raped me. I wanted to turn the couch over and stomp on the blonde bimbo's face. I wanted to smash the nearest lamp over his head.

The woman blushed furiously, her blue eyes widened. Izaya smirked and continued to kiss on her neck. She stifled a moan. My rage boiled over. No. No. It was what he wanted. He was testing my patience.

"That's great if you want to do that Izaya, but could you not do that on what is technically my bed?" I requested, trying to keep my expression emotionless.

"Ah, but Ri-chan it was my couch before it was your bed." He smirked, nibbling on the unknown woman's neck. Mentally I was vomiting. Mentally I was breaking furniture and throwing things like I was Heiwajima Shizuo. I'd like to add I wasn't mentally doing those things at the same time.

"Touché, I have to pee." I stated, exiting towards the bathroom. In all reality I didn't have to pee. That was just my first action of escape ever since the first grade. No ones going to question if you have to pee.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom wasn't anywhere near the living room. At least it wasn't so close that I could hear them. Not that they'd be talking much. I sighed, resisting mild tears. I couldn't help but imagine myself in her shoes. I was… jealous? I had never been jealous of another woman in that way. Jealous of other's attractiveness, hell yes. Jealous of other's personal wealth, so often. Jealous of that bastard who had the highest level in Street Fighter, all the time. But jealous of a woman for who she was with, not once.

I got out my phone and searched through my contacts.

Hori.. Hori… found it… calling… calling.

"_Hello?" _Answer.

"Hori…" My voice ended up cracking. It only made me more frustrated, causing tears to well up.

"_What's wrong Honey?" _Hori asked, genuine concern in his voice. I gasped for air.

"I walked in the house just now…" I attempted to calm down. "And there was a woman, she was really pretty, well prettier than me. And she had huge boobs and a lacey bra…."

"_Um… Are you attempting to turn me on… didn't we already establish my sexual orientation?" _He asked. I sighed in frustration. Even gay men were clueless.

"No, Izaya… on top of her…" I tried to communicate without having to explain every detail.

"_Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry!" _He replied. _"You were too good for him!"_

"You don't believe that." I fought more tears, wiping the few away.

"_You're right." _He responded. Gee, way to make a girl feel special. _"Where are you now?"_

"His bathroom… I played it off like I didn't care…" I kept my voice low, in case the bastard came around.

"_What the fuck? You're still there?" _He clearly didn't feel any more sympathy for me. _"What are you doing talking to me? Kick that bitch off your man!"_

"He's not my man, and he was on top of her." I corrected him.

"_Whatever! You're the only bitch allowed in that apartment! Kick her ass! If you want I'll go over there and help you!" _Hori yelled, I began to smile. I looked in the mirror, tear stains.

"No thanks, I'll handle this matter on my own." I said, hanging up the phone. I washed my face.

I was going to sit there across from them and stare at them, making her feel very uncomfortable. I decided that. I was actually hoping that they were so far as hardcore at that moment. I smiled to myself as I walked back into the living room.

I was only crushed with disappointment upon arrival. The woman was gone and Izaya just sat on my "bed". I blinked, I wasn't on the phone that long. She must have left.

"Where did MC Boobs-a-lot go?" I asked.

"Oh, she left. She said something about not wanting to walk on another girl's territory." He replied, shrugged. I suddenly had a huge amount of respect for McTit-burger.

"Sorry for being a cock block." I wasn't at all sorry. In my head I was high-fiving myself and pelvic thrusting.

"It's fine." He stood up, walking towards me. When the red eyed man reached me he placed his arm around me. "You and I should go out for drinks."

"I can't legally drink alcohol." I replied, not that I hadn't tried it. Kana and I tried beer together once. It tasted like ass, nothing like beer bread.

"Who said anything about legally?" He smiled at me.

I wasn't going to get wasted.

I wasn't going to get wasted.

I was too smart to get wasted.

As we walked out the door I only hoped I wouldn't get wasted.


	11. Tenth Chapter

**An: ****Ah… I wish there were more Mikado and Masomi doujins. If I typed in Shizaya, I'd get a shit ton of results. Damn the severe lack of MikaMaso (Or MasoMika) doujins out there… that are translated. I'm sorry, but that just makes me sad, cause they're my OTP and all. I've been waiting to get Ria drunk since 2059. Anyway extra long author's note for an extra long chaptah.**

* * *

Whoop! Get crunk in the **Tenth Chapter**!

At five, still sober.

"Wow, you surpassed my expectations." Izaya said at my fifth drink. I just stared at him. "I thought you'd be drunk after one drink, NO, one sip!"

"You watch too much TV." I told him. "I've seen high school girls drink more than grown ass men and still be sober."

We weren't at a bar. We were just sitting in the park, drinking some vodka that Izaya bought, it was eight at night. Not late, but not really early either. I didn't mind hanging out with the information broker like that. It was better than nothing. I preferred how we were earlier in the day, though. Sitting, watching a crappy movie, and poking fun at each other.

Izaya sat beside me, pouring drinks endlessly into me. I didn't mind, I didn't actually care. I watched him buy the alcohol so I knew it was perfectly fine. Even if I hadn't, I'd still be fairly sure that it wasn't drugged or poisoned. Izaya was an asshole, but he wasn't homicidal… yet.

"I'm bored let's walk around." Was the last thing I actually remembered saying.

At some number, I don't even know, I'm hung over.

I awoke to the light stinging my eyes, my head feeling like a freight train hit it. I sat up, expecting to be on the couch. Instead, there was a warm cushiony bed underneath me. It took me a minute or so to realize where the hell I was. In Izaya's room. In Izaya's bed.

My mind swirled with dirty thoughts of what could have happened. I looked at the table beside me. I stared at the piece of paper on it. I picked it up.

The writing was almost purposely small, causing my head to hurt more.

_Ohayou Ri-chan!_

_I put your jacket in the wash, because you got mud all on it. I asked you how, you only mumbled. So, I'm being so super nice and letting you borrow mine!_

_Love~ Izaya._

_P.S.: You weren't lucky enough to get to even second base with me last night. Man, you're a desperate drunk._

I glared at the paper. Izaya, he was an ass. For no reason my back hurt, maybe I fell.

I slipped out of the warm bed. I hissed at the cold air and the bright ass sun. Walking to the living room I heard my phone ring.

I wandered over to get it. Moving like a zombie, I smacked my hand on the phone, slowly gliding it off the table. I flipped it open, groaning at the new light.

_Text From: Celty:_

_Ria-chan, are you okay? You seemed rather drunk last night… I didn't wake you up did I? . Gomen._

I stared at the phone. Beginning my text back, I walked over to sit on the couch. I stared at my cards.

_To Celty:_

_How did your number get into my phone? No, you didn't wake me up._

Sending…Sent. I shuffled the card deck. I drew a card. Lovers… again. I hissed at the loathsome, lying bastard of a card. I cleared my throat, there was some bitter taste in my mouth, it wasn't beer, because I didn't drink any. Probably vodka. My phone rang again.

_Text From: Celty:_

_You gave me it. You don't remember? - No way…_

I racked my brain to try and remember.

_At seven, I'm only a little drunk._

_I skipped down the street, followed by Izaya. I heard a familiar horse neigh and ran to the street curb._

"_Celty-saaan!" I called, the motorcycle stopped in front of me. I did a little turn of glee. "Ah, Celty-san! It feels like we haven't seen each other in chapters!"_

_She just stood there, looked at me then turned to Izaya. She began typing. _

Did you get her drunk? _She showed the phone to the information broker, who shrugged._

"_Nee! I just realized I never got your number!~" I yelled. I handed her my phone and stole hers. Finding the contacts I put in my number and typed in Ria. She handed me back my phone. "YAY! You should text me in the morning, Celty-san~"_

_She nodded and began to ride off. I waved in an over exaggerated fashion. I fell backwards a bit, but Izaya caught me._

I blinked. And texted her back.

_To Celty:_

_I vaguely might remember… Anyway, I got to get out of the house or something. I'll talk to you later... maybe..._

* * *

In the afternoon I'm walking down the streets.

I hissed at the sun as I walked to work. My legs were very cold due to the winter weather. The fact that I was wearing a skirt didn't really help. My torso was really warm however, due to Izaya's coat. I didn't want to admit it, but it made me feel kind of badass. Like, I could kick anyone's ass with the nifty bat that hung loosely in my left hand.

When I turned the corner, I saw Kida and his friend walking my way.

"Ah, Ria-sama." The friend said in a timid voice. I blinked. What was with the sama?

"Hey, Ria-chan! You look like hell!" Kida stated bluntly. He was smiling like usual. He was cute sometimes. "That makes sense considering how completely drunk you were last night."

"You saw that, huh?" I mentally cursed Izaya and his stupid ideas. He made me a bad influence. That bastard.

"You could say that." The friend smiled nervously. I turned to him and blinked. He had a good boy look to him.

"I'm sorry, what's your name. I don't believe we've been introduced." I stated, now curious about the equally cute teen. They had such young faces! I didn't envy them for it though.

"Ah, you mean you really don't remember? I mean, you were really drunk but…" He looked a little surprised.

_At eleven, I've become a pedophile._

_I bounded down the street. Skipping wasn't normally my thing, but it was rather fun that night. Across the street I saw a familiar smile and blond hair. _

"_KIDAKICHI!" I yelled and the boy turned to me. I waited for the crossing light to have the little man on it. Then I skipped down the crosswalk._

"_Ria-chan." He smiled, yet again he was accompanied by a dark haired teen. _

"_Nee, Kidakichi~ You never introduced me to your friend." I hiccupped and smiled._

"_It's Ryuugamine Mikado." The shy looking boy introduced himself._

"_That's a fake name. THAT MEANS WE'RE IN THE SAME BOAT! Nee, nee, call me Ria-sama." I smiled twirling in circles._

"_Um… okay?" He seemed hesitant. Kida laughed at my antics, I hugged him in my drunken state. He took a step back to steady himself, as all of my weight was on him._

"_Woah. Ria-chan, are you alone?" He asked, clearly hoping a friend would recover me. I shook my head, resting my head on his shoulder. _

"_Izanyan left so he wouldn't get Shizuowned." I explained. It wasn't really an explanation, since it left more questions than answers._

"_Woah, by Izanyan do you Orihara Izaya?" Kida growled. I buried my face into his neck._

"_Nee, Kidakichi, went you graduate you should date me." I purred into his ear. Ryuugamine stood watching this all, very uncomfortable._

"_You shouldn't get too evolved with that guy, he's no good." He warned me._

"_Hehehe, too late~" I laughed darkly. "We're already in a bromance."_

_Kida looked at me, confused. I didn't let go of the under aged boy. Ryuugamine tapped me._

"_Eh? Does Ryuukichi want to join?" I released Kida from my grasp and clung to the other boy, who also wobbled. I hiccupped and smiled. I looked into my junior's blue eyes. "Ryuukichi has such pretty eyes."_

_He tried to keep his balance as all of my weight bared down on him._

"_You guys aren't as sturdy as Izanyan. I guess that makes sense cause you're younger and all. Hmm. I wonder…" I let go of poor Ryuugamine. I turned to Kida, biting my lip. I crushed my lips on top of his. He looked extremely surprised. "No, no. You're not as good of a kisser as Izaya. *hic* He's an ass, but he kisses really well. Hehe…"_

_The duo exchanged a highly concerned look. Kida looked disgusted at the thought of sharing an indirect kiss with Izaya. _

"_You're still very, very cute Kida. Ryukichi should be glad to have you as a boyfriend." I swayed around. The two denied having any kind of relationship like that. I laughed a little. "Kida-kun is so cute! If it weren't illegal I'd crawl into your bed tonight!"_

_He looked at me in surprise, probably because the first time we met I completely rejected him. _

"_I'm going leave you now, before I actually act on my dirty, dirty thoughts. Bye Kidakichi, Ryuukichi~" I waved and skipped off._

My hand was on my forehead as Kida and Ryuugamine finished telling the story.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe I did that." I shuttered at my inappropriateness from the previous night.

"It's alright, if you weren't so drunk, I might have been able to enjoy that kiss." Kida winked at me. I patted him on the head.

"Shut up." I said, just walking away from the situation.

* * *

In work, comes more shock.

I walked into work with Izaya's jacket, earning a few glares. It felt pretty cool. I'd have to get my yellow jacket dirty more often, because Izaya's was like a status symbol. I kept my face cool. But inside I was laughing like a creepy clown in the horror movies. It was super cool and fun to me.

"Hey Simon~" I smiled, it was probably very creepy and out of character, but I sincerely didn't care. Would it be to girly for me to state how the jacket smelled like Izaya? I mean, not to be creepy but it did!

"Is that Izaya's jacket?" He asked. I smiled smugly. Even though we weren't in an actual relationship, didn't mean I couldn't insinuate that we were. "You should not be getting too involved with him, you're knowing that right?"

"Why is everyone saying that today?" I grumbled, putting my name tag on. He just sighed and walked out.

I hopped to work, going to my table I saw a group of four people. Two of them I had seen before. I remembered their faces quite plainly, because they had talked to me briefly before about who I should Cosplay as. I pushed that aside greeting them like I normally would.

"Hello, my name is Ria. I'll be your server today, can I get you something to drink?" I asked politely. It was almost completely out of character for me, it would be if I wasn't working.

"Hey, I know you!" One of them said. He had brown medium length hair and a red vest. Not much worth mentioning. "You're the one who killed Ruri-chan's song!"

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion.

"YEAH! You sung with Yume-san and Hana-san at the karaoke bar!" Another said, he was one of those that talked to me that other day. The overly Asian one.

"What… no, I think you have me confused with someone else." I looked at them like they were a gaggle of idiots.

"I'm pretty sure it was you. Look! You even have Izaya's jacket to show for it!" The super Aisan. The only girl glared at me.

"You destroyed my OTP." She huffed. "I hope you know that."

I blinked at her, what?

_At thirteen I'm doing things I normally wouldn't._

"_ROAR OUT LOUDER!" I shouted with an equally drunk Hana. So far we had sung eight Hibijiribe Ruri songs. And now we had started on anime themes. "Mukuchi na yousei wa soko ni iru!"_

_After we finished that song Yume wanted to do a song all three of us. There weren't many other people in the bar who wanted to sing. _

"_How about this?" Yume pointed to some song, the only thing I could really make out of the words was ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH! I shook my head. "Eh? You don't that one either! Are you sure you're Japanese!"_

"_Actually I was born from Mother Russia!" I yelled loudly. The door to the bar opened. I really didn't care and continued flipping through pages. _

"_Come here often?" A voice raped my ears. I turned around swiftly only to see Izaya._

"_Izaya! You left me! Why?" I yelled, hitting him weakly. "Bastard! I ended up making out with young impressionable boys thanks to your lack of responsibility!"_

"_How is that my fault?" He lifted an eyebrow. I leaned on him._

"_I don't know… it just is." I hiccupped._

_After that he sighed and led me out of the bar._

"That's how you ruined my ruined my favorite pairing! Shizuo and Izaya is now an unobtainable goal!" The only girl cried, putting her head on the table. I raised my hand to object.

"Um… if you know Kida Masaomi and Ryuugamine Mikado you could still ship them. They're pretty close." I offered not even sure if she'd know high school boys, she looked up at me.

"Holy crap! You're right! WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE! They'd be shota magic!" She exclaimed. "You're a yaoi genius! Although I still hate you for destroying Shizaya."

"Um… thanks? So, um… drinks?" I said in hopes to change the subject to anything else.

* * *

On the way home, I'm assaulted.

Was tense from work and my back STILL hurt. So one could say I wasn't in the best mood. That didn't improve as a trash can flew past my face, barely missing me.

"Heiwajima-kun, calm down, that isn't him." A familiar voice rang. I slowly turned around to see Mina and Heiwajima together, without Mina's nose leaking of blood. "Ria-chan?"

I fell to my knees, letting out a large sigh of relief.

"What are you wearing that flea's jacket?" Heiwajima asked. Mina helped me to my feet.

"My yellow jacket got dirty…" I stated. I looked at the two, they were standing next to each other naturally. "Are you guys dating?"

The two blushed and looked away from each other. Were they idiots? Acting like they were like middle school students. It made me actually glad for my and Izaya's dysfunctional relationship.

"Hey how's that tattoo going?" Mina asked. I blinked. What?

"What?" Shizuo turned to her.

"What?" I asked as well.

"What you don't remember?" She blinked. "You and Yume called me last night saying you were getting a tattoo on your lower back."

I lifted up my shirt and turned to look at my back, unfortunately I couldn't see it.

"Woah, that's pretty awesome." Shizuo commented.

"Really I think it's kinda scary…." Mina whined. It made me wonder what it was of. "Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S OF!" I yelled. The semi-couple let out a long ooohh.

"Um, it's a heart… and there's barb wire… and is that waves?" Mina attempted to describe it. I sighed, pulling down my shirt.

"You probably don't remember because I'm pretty sure you were drunk last night." Heiwajima informed me of things I already knew.

Ah, I faintly remembered seeing Heiwajima the previously. That's right! He threw a lamp post or something at Izaya, and I yelled 'YOU JUST GOT SHIZUOWNED!' at him. That was it. Hehe, Shizuowned.

I turned away from them, waving goodbye, to let them continue what I was fairly certain was a date.

I wished Izaya and I went on dates. I shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous thoughts.

* * *

At home, I feel uncomfortable.

"I'm home." I called walking into the apartment. I was met by Izaya. I couldn't explain why I was somewhat happy to see his smug asshole face.

"Welcome back." He smirked.

I sat across from him. The television was playing the news. They were talking about someone called Saika. I'm pretty out of touch with world news, or local news for that matter.

"So, how was your day?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm never drinking alcohol again." I hissed at him.

"How's that tattoo of yours?" He asked. Oh, great even Izaya knew of it! And of course he didn't tell me. Must have slipped his mind when he was taunting me via notepaper.

"It hurts." I huffed and looked away. I wished I remembered much of anything from the previous night.

"I'm sorry." No he wasn't. I wondered how I ended up showing him the tattoo.

"Is it cool, I haven't seen it." I sighed. He stood up and grabbed my hand. Pulling me up he lead me to his room. Highly sexual thoughts rushed into my head until I realized there was a full length mirror in his room.

When we reached the room he placed me in front of said mirror. I lifted my shirt up and looked at my back. HOLY SHIT! It was a heart with barb wire and thorns surrounding it. A blue chinese dragon was above it, looking like he was going to eat it. It was rather awesome. Not the best tattoo ever, but still.

"That's pretty cool." I stated. He nodded.

"I like the way you revealed it to me last night better." Izaya cooed. I shot my look towards him.

"How did I reveal it last night?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"I can't it's a secret." He smirked, skipping backwards.

"TELL ME!" I yelled at him.

* * *

{Izaya's POV}

_I carried the heavy drunken girl on my back. She was mumbling many things that I honestly didn't care about._

"_Nee, Izanyan." She huffed._

"_Yes, Ri-chan." I responded in my usual perky tone, despite having to carry the heavy young lady._

"_You're not allowed to bring home another girl like that." She hiccupped. What girl? Ah the blond from earlier. "You did that on purpose, she's prettier and has a better body. That bitch."_

_She punched my shoulder blade, it didn't hurt too much due to her drunken state. I simply hummed._

"_Hey, Izaya." She buried her face into my neck._

"_What?" We're where at the apartment and on our way to our loft. She hugged my neck in a very uncharacteristic way. I sighed as I tried to fit the key in the door without completely dropping her, no matter how humorous it'd be._

"_I think… I might be in serious like with you." She stated as I opened the door. I couldn't help but smile, teenage girls seemed to flock to me like fat kids to a candy store._

"_Oh really?" I smiled setting her on the couch. I looked at her jacket, there was a mud stain on there. "How did that get there?"_

"_Grmhrmmft." She mumbled and then snapped up. She began taking off her shirt. Literally nothing could have prepared me for that. She turned around. "Hey, look at my tattoo, cool isn't it?"_

"_Um, I guess so." It was okay. Not the greatest tattoo in the world, it certainly made her look more adult, from the back at least…_

"_Nee, Izaya." She wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked at me all love struck, which was creepy. At least considering the source. "You are so mean."_

"_You caught me! I brought you home from your own rampage because I'm so mean~" I sarcastically exclaimed._

_She placed her lips on mine. I broke the kiss, simply because she tasted like alcohol and could vomit at any moment. Helping her put her shirt on I led her to my room. She needed to sleep in a bed, bed. She flopped on the bed._

_I began to exit the room when she grabbed my sleeve. I sighed and turned around._

"_Stay. Please." She pleaded, clearly very tired. Reluctantly, I crawled in bed next to her. _

"_Your not getting lucky though, not when you could throw up on me at any moment." I explained._

"_So if I wasn't drunk we could-" She bit her lip._

"_No." I cut her off. "If you weren't drunk you wouldn't want to."_

_She shrugged and put her head on my chest. She should learn to be that cute in everyday life. She was almost asleep._

"_You just wait…" She whispered. "You'll be head over heels for me soon…"_

"_I'm not so sure about that Ria-ch-" I began, but it was useless, the blond was already asleep._

_The nerve._

* * *

**SUPAH SPECIAL AUTHA'S NOTE: So I'm a little stuck, so to help go vote on poll in profile. Now. Scurry scurry.**


End file.
